The World of Two Minutes
by NinjaGamerFF
Summary: The Race is the worlds most popular sport. Top level racers enjoy near godlike fame. Inuyasha is son of the most revered of them all. He wants nothing but to escape the spotlight that was forced on him. If only things were that simple.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **InuYasha** **or any characters associated with it.**

**This is an old story I started some time ago.**

The roar of the cheering was like nothing the brothers had ever experienced before. The crowd was vibrant. They cheered, whistled, cried, stomped their feet; anything they could to show their support for their driver. They couldn't see them. Not yet. Instead, they watched on the hundreds of massive screens hovering above the track. The screens showed what was happening miles from where they cheered. Large robots of different colors and styles battled for position as they sped through the twists and turns of the track. Their arms collided with one other, trying desperately to knock their opponents off balance. Some fell, sparks flying as the metal grated against the track to disappointed boos and jubilant cheers of the crowd. Of those that fell, some recovered quickly, bouncing back to their feet and speeding off after the others. Not all were so lucky. Parts lay scattered across the track where some of the massive machines fell, their race finished early.

But the three young children's eyes weren't on those screens. Their eyes were locked on the center screen which easily dwarfed the others in size. That was where the lead robot was displayed, miles ahead of the competition. It was expected considering who was inside. None other than the world champion. He was their hero – but most importantly, he was their father.

A loud cheer shook the stadium. How the audience managed to get any louder than they already were was no small feat. A second screen moved away from the others, slowly moving towards the large center one. Another robot had freed itself from the pack and was rocketing towards the lead one. At the speed they were moving, it took seconds. The challenger was fast, but the world champion was powerful, and he was waiting.

The lead machine struck first, its large robotic hand smashing into the challenging vehicle. It was obvious the challenger hadn't expected such a large machine to move like that. That was the difference between a god and a mortal.

Sparks flew as the challenger machine skidded across the track. It took seconds to recover, but the distance had already grown substantially. The challenger wasn't giving up though. Its form shifting, it became lower to the ground. Its arms folding inward, it darted off towards the lead once more. If it was fast before, this was lightning as it shot after the lead once more.

To the cheers of the crowd, the challenger robot suddenly shot into air, transforming once again into the blocky mass it was before. The lead robot moved its arms up, blocking the double fists as the robot fell towards it. The challenging robot was thrown back but managed to land on its feet, pushing forward to exchange blows once again.

The machines rocketed past on the track far below them in the stands. They were moving too fast to see anything but a blur, but the crowd cheered anyways. All eyes were locked on the center screen now. Something had happened.

The lead machine was moving slower now against the rain of blows the challenger was throwing at it. Most were skillfully deflected, but every so often, one impacted against the body of the machine. Sparks flew from the impact of metal against metal.

The cheering was lower now. It was to be expected. Nearly everyone here was rooting for the champion – and he was losing.

A large piece of metal flew from the lead machine as the challengers fist connected with the body. Spinning, the champions' machine returned with a back fist, the large fist slamming into the unsuspecting challenger's side. Out of control, the challengers' machine slammed into the protective wall; sparks flying as it skidded to a stop. Its race was finished.

The crowd roars reached epic proportions. He had given them a scare, but the champion had won again. The other machines were still locked in vicious battle amongst themselves for second place seemingly light years behind the champion. Transforming into his faster form, the champion rocketed forward, increasing the distance even more as the crowd thundered their support, and the three boys' ecstatic cries were lost with the others.

Of the thousands of viewers in the stands and millions in their homes, only one had stopped cheering, his body frozen. He knew that something was off. This wasn't the way his father drove. It became apparent after the second turn. The machine clipped the siding as it completed the turn. There was a slight `ooo' from the crowd, but the general volume of the yelling stayed the same. A clock appeared on ever screen. He had reached it, the covenant and envy of every racer. Two minutes and the race would be over. It was the champions signature ending. He was the only one who could consistently ended races by leading all other racers by two minutes for two minutes. Only a handful of other races could say they hit the clock, let alone win by it.

The crowd quieted down once it was obvious the racer was in trouble. It was skidding in an erratic manner, the driver seemingly in a desperate battle to keep the machine in control. Eyes locked on the vehicle, the world watched as the machine slammed into the wall of the third turn. Metal flew into the air, scattering across the track and the area near it as it rolled end over end. The fireball could be seen off in the distance from the stands as the super-refined fuel ignited.

The race was halted, emergency systems automatically activated, the other machines simply stopped functioning, their drives powering down as they coasted to a rest. Emergency vehicles raced towards the wreckage almost immediately after the crash occurred. The entire audience seemed to be holding their breath as they watched and waited. They knew something had gone terribly wrong. The cockpit hadn't been ejected at impact.

Rescuers arrived in two minutes, pouring fire suppressant foam onto the burning wreak, coating it in the thick white substance. Even still, the super-hot fire still raged. No one knew if the man was a fan, or if he was just going the extra mile to save a life. Risking his own life, he flung himself onto the mass of twisted metal, climbing as fast as he could. Other workers focused their efforts on the areas around the climbing man, trying to keep the burning flames at bay. Slipping on the slimy substance, the man finally reached the cockpit area. Hitting the release, the doors slid open. Flames sprouted through the opening as fresh oxygen rushed inside. The man stumbled backwards, almost falling completely from the machine. The rescue workers poured everything they had into the cockpit area, but it was already too late. Two minutes too late.

The center screen showed everything. The rescuers spent ten terrifying minutes fighting the flames. Only after they had quelled the flames could the true extent of the damage be seen. The flames had been so hot, the fire-resistant foam had actually evaporated, and with it gone, the high-tolerance steel had melted. The transmission was cut shortly after that. Everyone knew why. They were removing the body. There wouldn't be much left… not after those flames.

Three young boys, the oldest, Sesshomaru and the twins, Inuyasha and Hideki, confusion on their faces, looked over at their weeping mother. In an instant, their lives had changed forever. Two minutes was all it took to change the world.

There was a faint hissing sound as the cockpit sealed around him, plunging him into darkness. A red light began blinking before him, each flash casting an ominous red tint across the equipment. Closing his eyes, he steadied his breath. Closed spaces always made him feel uncomfortable.

_Once more… Just let me finish one more time…_ He continued his breathing exercises until his heart rate was back under control. Maybe after this, he would be released from this curse.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong?" a voice chirped. It seemed to be coming from every direction.

"No, I'm fine," he answered, opening his eyes again.

"If you say so… You might want to start it up then." Reaching forward, he pressed his hand down against the flashing light. Instantly, life sprang to the machinery around him. Lights flashed as systems came online. A console screen rotated, opening up until it was in position in front of him. A picture of an American flag followed by the words: _Road Dogs OS v.2.44_. The familiar whining sound of the drive system spinning up filled the cockpit. All racers told the story differently. Some said they heard angels singing, others, the sound of children laughing. There were as many stories as there were racers. Inuyasha hated it. It was terrifying. It was the sound of thousands of Sirens calling him to his impending doom. _Did father hear the same thing?_ His father never talked about it, even when interviewers asked him about it.

"One more race," a familiar voice echoed. The voice was filled with anxious excitement. "They can't ignore us after an undefeated season. Not after using this shitty hand-me-down equipment."

"Hey! Watch what you're saying! Those babies are my pride and joy!"

Laughter danced around Inuyasha's cold metal sarcophagus. "Call them what you want Old Man, but these hunks of junk only slow us down." An unhappy huff answered them.

"Hideki, enough," a calm voice said, silencing the laughter. "Focus on the task at hand. Our enemies aren't going to give in easily."

"Whatever you want Sesshy-kun."

"Do _not_ call me that." More laughter followed.

"Don't worry. We will make your last race one to remember, right Inuyasha?"

"Right," Inuyasha said, nodding to himself. His hand moved to the necklace without thinking. The last thing his father had given him. He remembered his mother had been furious. A small three dollar trinket he bought from one of the tourist shop could hardly be considered a worthy birthday gift. Hideki had one as well, but Inuyasha had never seen him wear it. Inuyasha didn't care, this was his. His father had promised to get them something better later, but like all his promises, they were still waiting.

"Okay people, enough chatter. We'll show those Ruby Reds not to look down at us because we have third rate equipment! I have a thousand bucks on this race, don't let me down!"

"Bring it!" Hideki shouted.

"I was not chattering."

Watching the screen, the cold metal hatch slowly morphed into a view of the outside. Ahead of him were three red machines, to either of his sides, two blue and brown machines.

"All racers, we will begin the countdown," a foreign voice said. Gripping the controls tightly, Inuyasha felt sweat begin to form on his face, his heart beating faster with each passing second. A red light appeared in front of him. Another one… The crowd was cheering. He couldn't hear them, but he could see them. _Focus!_ The eerie sound of his breaths echoed inside the metal cockpit.

The lights changed to yellow. They were flashing at steady intervals. _Three more… two more… one more…_

Green.

Twisting his wrists, he unlocked the breaks. The sound of clanking metal rang through the steel around him. At the same time, he pushed the controls forward as far as he could manage. Terror gripped him as the acceleration shoved him back in his seat. Gritting his teeth he held his position. _Two seconds… Three seconds… Four…_ he counted to himself. _Two_ _more until Top Out._ Suddenly, the force subsided, the screen slightly below his vision showing he was moving at two hundred and sixty seven miles per hour. Even with the extra weight gone, the feeling of terror didn't leave him. He could still hear it… The sound of banshees seemed to scream around him, circling him… taunting him as his drive engine screamed deep within his machine.

It was as if the machine was speaking to him… and it wasn't happy.

Dozens of camera flashes blinked from the darkness as the twins took the brightly lit stage. Taking their seats at the center of the table, both took a second to get comfortable. The one on the left smiled, leaning forward on the table while the other sat with a blank expression on his face. Scooting the microphone on the table towards him, the left one tapped on it. Nothing happened. It wasn't surprising considering it was merely for show. Technology had long since replaced the need for something so large and bulky.

He continued anyways, pretending that it was indeed and important functioning device. "Can you all hear me?" he asked into the prop. Not waiting for a response, he continued. "I want to thank everyone for coming here today in an orderly and peaceful manner. I heard there was quite an upset in the reporting world. It's nice to know some of you survived." Laughter followed as the man smiled happily.

"Is it true that you are joining the International Racing League?" a reporter shouted from the crowd.

"Yes, that is partially why you are all here today. My brother and I have formally been accepted into the IRL and will be racing in the upcoming Gate One races." A murmur ran through the reporters. Several of them shouted out questions at the same time. "Please, you are all going to have to wait your turn." Though he said it, no one seemed to have any intention of following it.

"G-1 races are full of the most elite racers… for someone who just came from the amateur leagues… aren't you worried about getting in over your head?"

Hideki laughed. "It should be them who are worried. I am more than confident my brother and I can handle anything these so called `pros' can throw at us."

"What teams will you two be joining?" someone shouted just a little louder than the others.

"That is the second reason why you are all here. My brother and I have looked over all the team requests. It was a difficult decision, but knowing that we would inevitably have to face one another, we have decided to create our own, brand new team."

A roar of shouting followed as more camera flashes danced in the darkness. Unaffected by the sudden chaos, the brother continued. "We have already received approval from the League and have secured several sponsors. We will be receiving our new machines by the end of the month, just in time for the start of the new season."

"What is your team name?"

"We have decided on Dog Demons. We chose this name in honor of our American team, Road Dogs. Without them, we wouldn't be in the place we are today. The second part of our name comes in remembrance of the man of legends and our father, the original Speed Demon."

"What the hell was that?" Sesshomaru asked as Hideki and Inuyasha exited off the stage. He never shouted, but he didn't have to. He had the type of voice that was more effective at showing anger the softer it was. The reporters were still shouting questions after them, but the thirty minute time limit was up.

"Huh?" Hideki said in his usual whimsical tone.

"You went off script," Sesshomaru growled.

"Relax, that was boring. I don't like talking about boring stuff."

"That's not the point. You said nothing about who our sponsors are and what they do—"

"'And how grateful we are for them to be on our team.'"

"Do not mock me."

"Bo-ring. No one wants to hear me rattle off that shit."

"No, but they _pay_ you to."

Hideki frowned as he waved his older brother off. "All that stuff's your department now, remember? I just have to drive – and win. Speaking of which…" Taking a couple large steps, he caught up to Inuyasha. Tossing his arm around his brothers' shoulder, he pulled him in. "What the hell was up with that? You left me all alone up there!"

"You're better with the cameras then I am."

Frowning, Hideki clicked his tongue as he shook his head. "No good. That's just no good. You're a star now! A celebrity! Start acting like one! At least pretend to be excited about racing in G-1!"

Inuyasha shrugged his arm off. He always envied that about his brother, always so easygoing and outgoing. Hideki had always been the center of attention, even in America. Inuyasha, no matter how hard he tried, would always be the youngest brother. But he didn't care about the mass of people who seemingly worshiped his twin brother… only one of them.

"Ah! You made it after all!" Hideki said, stepping away from his brothers to wrap his arms around a woman. Leaning down, he kissed her gently. Breaking the kiss, he smiled down at her. "How was I?"

"Wonderful!" Kikyo said, smiling up at him. Inuyasha felt a pang of jealousy shoot through him. It was unfair. He had always loved Kikyo; ever since they first met the day the Road Dogs accepted them onto the team. Her father owned the team and being the same age as her, the three became quick friends. At the time, Hideki had been dating two other girls – at the same time. Inuyasha was always around Kikyo, she would talk to him, tell him things. He was easily the closer of the two to her. It completely devastated him when he found out she started dating Hideki. What made it even worse was that Hideki had _known_ he liked her. He had known that and _still_ asked her out.

Being seventeen seemed like an eternity ago. Juggling studies with racing practices and eventually actual races themselves, it had been exhausting at the time, yet those were easily the best times of his life.

_Four years,_ he thought to himself with a mental sigh. _I want to go back._ Hideki may have wanted this life, but not Inuyasha. He hated The Race. It had killed their father, stolen him from them. Sesshomaru had never been the same after that. Though he was young at the time, Inuyasha could remember times where his older brother didn't have such a brooding personality.

"Hey there, we're leaving!" Hideki yelled over his shoulder, snapping Inuyasha out of his reverie. He must have stopped somewhere along his train of thought. Moving quickly, he jotted after his brother. _Why does it always feel like I am chasing after him?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Inuyasha** **or any characters associated with it.**

"So these are our new machines?" Hideki asked, awe in his voice as he stared up at the massive machine before him. Mouth slightly agape, he held his hand out, gently running it along the polished crimson steel frame. For the most part, his machine looked like a big boxy gorilla with its two massive arms nearly touching the floor. The edges were curved to make it as aerodynamic as a giant box could be. The feet were four colossal armored columns running forward and back under the machine. Beneath each were dozens of specialized wheels. "Beautiful."

"I wish you said the same about me," Kikyo said from behind, crossing her arms unhappily as she pretended to pout.

Smiling over his shoulder, he winked. "I think that goes without saying."

Inuyasha felt his throat tighten. A firm hand grasped his shoulder, causing him to jump in surprise. Turning, he found Sesshomaru standing next to him. "Your machine is over here," he said, half-pulling Inuyasha off in another direction. Finding himself at the base of another giant machine, his breath caught. It wasn't because it was his machine, but because of what the mass of tempered steel reminded him of. Unlike his brothers, his was sleek in design. It was still boxy, but nowhere near the level of his brother's machine. Its arms were shorter, more proportional to the smooth red frame. Its head was larger and thinner than the small squat one that sat atop the other. At its base were two armored columns instead of four. The wheels were also slightly larger.

"This is—"

"Based off of the original Speed Demon machine, a beauty isn't she?" A man stepped out from around the leg of the machine. "It's funny how the battle machines of the first generation are the speedsters of today's races. Any less than this are not only illegal, but you have a good chance of losing whoever's crazy enough to pilot it in a race."

"You must be our new chief mechanic," Sesshomaru said, nodding in greeting.

"That's right. Name's Miroku, I'm the one who designed her – the new one of course, not the old one." He looked up at the machine, stepping back as if admiring his work. "I must say, she's a work of art. It's all top of the line parts too. It was amazing. I point to a part and the sponsors just nod their head. As an unproven team, we easily spent as much as the first or second ranked teams."

"Yes, our sponsors are placing a great deal of faith in us." Sesshomaru glanced over towards Hideki who was currently laughing loudly as he spun the squealing Kikyo around in excitement.

Miroku shrugged, looking at Inuyasha. "Well, if you two are half as good as everyone is saying, I'd say we have a damn good chance at getting third or fourth."

"Unacceptable," Sesshomaru said, immediately straightening his back. "We will get first in the rankings this season." Both Miroku and Inuyasha gazed at him, astonished.

"I mean, sure, these machines are top-of-the-line… but can they use them?"

"They will have to, and quickly. As I said before, our sponsors are placing a great deal of faith in us." His hand fell on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Do not disappoint them."

Both of them watched in silence as he walked away. "Is he always like that?"

"You get use to it…"

"So you're Inuyasha," Miroku said, backing away to get a good look at him. Holding his chin, he slowly moved his head up and down.

"What?"

"I was expecting you to be taller."

"Eh?"

"Ah well, details aren't important," Miroku said, resting his arm against Inuyasha's shoulder. "Let's celebrate to the formation of the world's greatest team!"

"Here's to a successful season!" Hideki shouted, holding his glass up. Immediately, five other glasses smacked into his followed by shouting. While everyone else emptied their glasses, Inuyasha sipped it slowly. Beside him, the blond woman finished her drink and slammed it down on the table with a loud gasp. She pulled his arm towards her and wrapped hers around it, snuggling closer to him, making sure to press as much of her breasts against him as she could. Shifting uncomfortably, he looked over towards his brother.

_Why did I come?_ He hated social interactions like these. They always made him so damn uncomfortable. What was worse was the woman on his arm. He had no idea who the blond was or where she had come from. She had introduced herself earlier, but he hadn't really been paying attention. The most he could guess was she was a package deal that came with the one Miroku had picked up. It didn't take much to know where the mechanics mind was. Right arm over her shoulder, his hand rested against her breast. To Inuyasha's amazement, the woman didn't seem to mind, if not downright encouraged it.

Setting his glass down, he used his free hand to rub at his temple. The music in the place was too loud to be considered music anymore. It didn't help that he had to watch as Hideki and Kikyo rubbed all over each other.

"So I heard you three are racers!" the woman beside him shouted. Even though she was so close, he could barely make out what she was saying. _Three?_ Inuyasha almost shook his head as it clicked. _So_ that's _how he picks up girls._ He didn't know what was worse, Miroku using such a bad lie or the woman for believing it. _If she doesn't believe it and still acts this way… that's even worse._

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What?"

"YES!"

"That's awesome!" she shouted back. Inuyasha shifted again, hoping she would get the idea to let go of his arm. Unfortunately, she only tightened her grip. He was tired. All he wanted to do was go home. Hideki and Kikyo's public display of affection alone was enough to make him sick.

To his discomfort, the woman crawled closer to him, her breath hitting his ear as she whispered. "Hey… you want to go somewhere else?"

_God yes! Just not with you._

"Sorry, I got to use the toilet." Without waiting, he quickly ripped himself out of her grip and squeezed past Miroku. Pushing his way through the dancing crowd, he grumbled in annoyance as the dancers bumped and jostled him as he tried to get to the other side of the establishment. The flashing lights didn't help his orientation much as he frequently had to stop to regain his bearings.

Finally making it through the blob of people, Inuyasha pushed the restroom door aside and stepped inside. _Thank God for proper lighting._ As the door closed behind him, the noise was significantly lower as well, now a mere dull thudding. He paused at a new sound. Looking over to his right, he saw the back of a man, his pants pooled around his feet as he pressed a woman against the wall. She was breathing hard as he steadily thrust into her. She saw him; she had to from her position. Their eyes met, or at least, he met hers. She had a glazed look in her eyes. He had seen enough people on Stims to know when he saw a user. From how she looked, she had used too many already. He wondered if she could feel what the man was doing. Hell, it would be a miracle if she knew _what_ the man was doing to her. The fact that she was in the men's room and her clothes were scattered about the floor suggested that his man wasn't the first, and in a place like this, he wouldn't be the last.

Shaking his head, he moved towards the sink. Placing his hands under the facet, cool water hit his flesh. Holding them like a cup, he bent over and splashed the water over his face. Looking up, he stared at the face looking back at him in the dirty mirror. _I look just like him! Why did she have to pick him?_ He still couldn't shake the image of Kikyo and Hideki together.

He resisted the urge to slam his fist into the mirror. He knew better than to do that. Sesshomaru would skin him alive if he hurt himself now. The start of the season was just a week away.

Meeting the eyes of his doppelganger, he stared at himself in anger. _How did I get talked into this? Damn it!_ He didn't want to race anymore. He started when his brother did. He was always following Hideki. _Why?_ Racing wouldn't bring his father back, nor would it ever make him closer. _You can't get closer to the dead._

Wiping his hands off with a paper towel, he cast a glance over at the woman again. He felt sorry for her. _Another life pissed away…_

Opening the door, he stepped outside the restroom, the noise washing over him again. He did a double take, seeing the blond woman leaning against the wall in front of the bathroom. _What the hell does she want now?_

Moving over to him, she spoke first. "Your friends already left," she shouted. _Wonderful. Thanks guys…_

"Is that so…" he muttered awkwardly, not quite sure what to say.

"Yeah, it's tragic considering your friend took my ride. Listen, are we going to fuck or not?" she shouted, hand on her hips. Slightly taken aback by her abruptness, he shook his head. She was attractive but… _There is only one person I want._ Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. "Really, this was a fucking wonderful waste of time. I knew I should have tried the black haired guy." It took a second for Inuyasha to realize she was talking about Miroku. With a huff, she turned and stormed off to disappear into the mass of people.

Sighing, Inuyasha headed off in the same direction hoping he could catch a taxi.

"So what's the big deal getting me up so early?" Hideki asked before yawning. Blinking sleepily, he glanced over at the elderly man. "Who's the geezer?"

"Your coach," Sesshomaru said, moving over to where the man waited. Placing his hand on his chest, he bowed slightly. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Bah, don't worry about it," the elderly man said smiling. "I'm happy to help."

"You're kidding me right? _This_ guy is going to teach us? You sure he didn't get lost on the way to the retirement home?"

"Hideki…" Inuyasha warned. He was tired too, but that didn't mean it was okay insulting someone who had nothing to do with it. Besides, he was here to help.

"We don't need him Sesshy-kun."

"I told you not to call me by that name."

"Whatever, look, Inuyasha and I have got all this under control. We are going to go out there and whip some ass."

"This isn't a game Hideki!" Sesshomaru raised his voice slightly causing his younger brother to step back. "These machines are a hundred times more powerful than anything we raced before. A year wouldn't be enough to properly prepare you for this. You are going against people who have fought and bled through G-4, G-3 and G-2 before getting into G-1. They are here because they are the best of the best. They've tweaked their machines for years and know them inside out. Simply because you have a good machine doesn't mean you know how to use it. If you believe that, then you are a fool."

"Yeah but—" Turning, Sesshomaru faced them.

"You will both train under Myoga. This week _and_ the following weeks, you two have a lot of work to do and not a lot of time to do it."

"Wait; you're Myoga… _the_ Myoga?" Inuyasha asked, suddenly excited.

The old man smiled. "Well, I don't know if I'm _the_ Myoga. There is the possibility that there is more than one of me out there."

Hideki glanced over at Inuyasha, jerking his thumb towards the elderly man. "You know the guy?"

"Know the guy! He was the one who taught our father!"

"Well, I don't know about teaching. He was… unique. I merely pointed the way."

Hideki smiled. "With this, we are invincible!"

Myoga's face darkened at the words. "Boy, if there is one thing I've learned, it's that no one is invincible; not in The Race." Taking a deep breath, he slowly released it. "Now, before we begin, show me what I have to work with."

Surprisingly, Miroku had more energy than Hideki and Inuyasha combined. A seemingly impossible feat considering he had double what they had been drinking and who knows how long he had been up after that. _I'm starting to get the feeling_ he _is the machine._ His enthusiasm was sickening as he explained the features he had installed in each machine. It was like bringing a kid to a toy store and saying he could have anything he can carry.

"I'm still tweaking the drive engines on both machines, but I'm positive they will be on equal footing for any machine you face for the first race."

"So just how fast are we talking about? Three hundred? Three fifty?"

"This isn't the kiddy leagues," Miroku said as if insulted. "The speed form will easily hit four ten with a Top Out at around four seventy." Hideki whistled as Miroku continued. "Battle form will get you your three fifty with a Top Out at three eighty… maybe three ninety after I try some OS tweaks and add that new balancer I got in."

"Focus on the battle forms for the first race," Myoga said, his arms crossed as he absorbed everything. "G-1 racers rarely get a chance to go speed form these days. I don't see either of these two getting an opportunity to transform."

"Well that's good then. I can focus more on getting the power ratios right on the kinetic dampeners."

"I wish we had those back during the days of the Road Dogs," Hideki said, shaking his head as he remembered back. Inuyasha agreed with him there. All the sudden accelerations and impacts left them bruised and battered after every race. Granted, even kinetic dampeners had their limits and couldn't eliminate all the forces on their bodies, but every little bit helped.

"I can't even believe we have them. Aren't they expensive?" Inuyasha asked, looking over at his older brother.

"Quite," Sesshomaru said, crossing his arms. "Luckily, one of our sponsors happens to be a technology firm and donated two prototype units for our use."

Hideki whistled softly. "You really know how to talk people blind, don't you Sesshy-kun?"

"Do not call me that," he snapped automatically. "And I do not rob people. I merely show them investment opportunities."

"The prototype units aren't any better than any other KD on the market." All eyes turned back to Miroku.

"Eh? Then what the hell's the point?" Hideki asked, looking at Miroku.

"They drain less power and are mostly stable."

"Mostly?" Hideki wasn't impressed.

"Yeah, I'm guessing I can get them to work sixty percent of the time."

"Sixty? You might as well not even bother if it isn't going to work!"

"I don't think you understand how much power those things draw. The higher the force, the more power it drains. If they work every time, they'll overload your electrical systems and fry them. Don't worry though; you'll definitely want them in once you try it out. They won't eliminate all the forces you'll be feeling, but all the hard stuff will be reduced to tolerable levels. "

"If you say so…" By his tone, Hideki wasn't holding out any hope for it.

"Will you have the essentials ready for the first race?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course, the first time they step onto the track, their machines will be on equal footing. Though, I have to be honest and say we got lucky with the opening race. _Siege Hammer_ and _The Wolf Pack_ are both bottom rankers in G-1."

"I wouldn't be so sure. _Wolf Pack_ has a new racer this season, one of the best from the G-2 block. Fredrick retired after last season," Myoga said, rubbing his chin. "And _Siege Hammer_ will be challenging enough for these two." He faced both Hideki and Inuyasha. "You two are going to have your hands full."

"We can handle it," Hideki said, slapping Inuyasha on the back. "Right?"

"I guess…" Inuyasha wasn't so sure. He had never been a fan of watching G-1 races. G-2 and G-3 races were more exciting in his opinion. G-1 was oversaturated with technology, the machines were too close to each other in capability. Most ended by the winner being lucky enough to be in front of the battle pack when they crossed the finish line. The only transformation into speed form was to evade an attack or to slide by a defender to help out their teammate. In fact, the Two Minute Clock hadn't been activated in nearly a decade. It was no wonder viewership was falling.

_Maybe that's why they allowed us to create our own team. The Legendary Racer's sons taking the track…_ It certainly sounded like good publicity.

"There is one other thing that will pose a problem," Sesshomaru said suddenly, causing everyone's eyes to fall on him. "They are changing the rules this season."

"I didn't hear anything about this," Myoga said, surprised.

"Honestly, I only found out about it this morning. They emailed the details to all team managers. To make it fair, they waited until all teams had their machines before making the details of the changes known."

"Well… what are they?" Hideki asked impatiently tapping his foot.

"They are allowing additions to machines."

"Additions?" Inuyasha looked over at Miroku, who shrugged.

"Reinforcers, grapplers, armor; there is a list, a lengthy one at that."

"You're kidding me!" Miroku cried in dismay.

"This certainly poses a problem," Myoga said, nodding in agreement.

"I don't see how it is," Hideki said in his usual boisterous manner. "We get our own stuff."

Myoga shook his head slowly, as if disappointed by the lack of foresight. He didn't have to say anything as Miroku beat him too it. "I can get the OS running in time for the opening race, but putting on extra things _and_ building a brand new OS? I may be a miracle worker, but I'm not a god."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means," Myoga said, turning to look at Hideki. "We have a lot of work to do."

**I've been pretty busy lately but I managed to go over and clean up another chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Inuyasha** **or any characters associated with it.**

Red lights flashed around him as a loud buzzing sound surrounded Inuyasha. Sighing, he listened as the machinery around him powered down, the metal front sliding aside to allow bright light to stream inside. Myoga was standing at the opening, shaking his head sadly.

"You managed to destroy your machine… again."

"This is ridiculous; the computers always double team me."

"You think your opponents wont? That is the difference between you two and a true G-1 team. Individually, you are both very skilled racers. It seems that some of your fathers' talent has managed to find its way into the both of you. I can see why the IRL allowed you and your brother to skip directly into G-1. However, skill alone doesn't win races. Your father raced in a time where everyone raced solo. Get it out of your heads that you can work alone. That may have worked back in the small time races, but not here. Teamwork is everything."

"Yeah, come on Inuyasha! Stop rushing ahead!" Hideki shouted from his simulator pod next to his. Inuyasha felt his nose twitch in annoyance.

"You need to stop fighting everything you see!" Myoga said, shouting over at Hideki now. "You must learn to pick your fights wisely. This isn't a street brawl! You get tied up in meaningless fights and you leave your brother to advance alone." Looking to Inuyasha he continued. "Advancing too quickly will get you cornered." He switched back to Hideki, "Not advancing at all will cost you the race. Now… again!"

Inuyasha sighed as the metal doors sealed him inside again. He was hungry and tired. They had been at the simulators for six hours non-stop since the morning meeting. It was understandable that they were in a rush, but still. _It won't help anyone when one of us collapses from exhaustion._ Still, he didn't complain out loud. Lights turned on as the metal was replaced by an artificial view of a race track. His brothers' machine was beside his on the left. To his right were two other machines with two more in front.

The lights began counting down to the start of the race. On the green light, Inuyasha released the breaks and pushed forward. _Here we go again…_

Hideki stumbled into his apartment, sighing as the door slid closed behind him. It was a large apartment. His father had left quite a fortune behind, not to mention numerous book deals and movies pertaining to his life, the Taisho family wouldn't have to worry about money for a long time. That and the paycheck from his new team as well. _Money means nothing without fame to go with it._ That was his sole reason for pushing so hard. He didn't want the money that came with being a G-1 racer, he wanted the fame. Surpassing his father was only a matter of time now…

A thin smile spread across his lips as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. Opening it, he tossed the bottle cap into the recycler and headed out of the large kitchen into the living room. Nearly everything in the neo-themed room was white, black, or a combination of the two. He loved white and had no idea what his brothers' obsession with red was. Taking a deep breath, he stared out the massive wall of windows, looking out over the city below. Another advantage of not worrying about money was the fact you could splurge on living expenses and get the room with the best view. Kikyo didn't like it due to the height, but he loved it. It made him feel good… powerful as he towered above all those below him.

"You're finally back," a voice cooed softly behind him. Turning, he saw Kikyo standing at the entrance to the hall that led to the bedrooms. She was leaning against the wall, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I know I said I would be back sooner." Walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her, careful not to spill his drink, and leaned down to gently kiss her. "We're going to be busy this week. Our first race starts soon and—" He stopped, taking a deep breath. "It's going to be hard. This is nothing like what we're use to."

Kikyo smiled, holding him tightly. "You'll do fine."

_Of course_ I _will, the problem is Inuyasha, he's_ always _the problem._ He didn't say that aloud, knowing better than to speak ill of his brother in front of her. Much to his annoyance, Kikyo had something of a protective attitude towards his `little' brother. They were the same age, minus the twelve minutes between them yet she always stood up for him and more often than not, took Inuyasha's side of the arguments. _I guess it can't be helped. They do have a fairly close relationship._ He never worried when Kikyo went with Inuyasha alone to places. Kikyo had chosen him and had made it quite clear that Inuyasha was like a little brother to her, nothing more. Hideki knew that Inuyasha had feelings for Kikyo, even before he started dating her and knew that the move had angered Inuyasha. That never bothered him though. _He can be angry all he wants, but he should have made his move long before I did. Hell, he had enough chances to._

"Is something wrong?" Kikyo asked, separating just enough to look up at him.

"Hmm?" he said, not realizing that he had drifted off in his own little world.

"You seem out of it."

"Just tired is all." Kikyo smile shifted to a more playful one.

"Oh is that so?" She made a sad face. "And here I was hoping…"

"Hoping for what?" he asked with a smile, knowing full well what she wanted. Standing on her toes, she whispered in his ear. "Oh… I'm sure I can manage somehow."

While he could have managed, he let Kikyo do all the work this time. Lying back on the bed, he watched Kikyo writhe in pleasure as she slid up and down over him. Her cries echoed through the apartment as she increased her pace. Despite her looks, Kikyo wasn't the type of girl who wanted to be treated gently in bed. She didn't consider it worthwhile unless she was gasping for breath at the end. It worked out well for him because he enjoyed a more vigorous pace as well. He wondered what Inuyasha would think of his fantasy angel if he knew about her hidden wild side. _It's a shame he'll never find out._

Hands pressed against his bare chest, the force of her movements shook the large bed. Her moans grew louder as she switched from long, powerful movements to short, weaker ones. Knowing that she was close, he thrust up against her. With a loud wail, she tightened around him as she was pushed over the edge. She slowed, letting the waves of pleasure wash over her. He could feel that he was close. He smiled to himself as she dismounted and bent over, sliding his cock into her mouth. _She can read me as well as I can read her._

She used quick movements, including sliding her tongue along the base of his head. Sensing he was about to cum, she moved away. Gasping, he watched as long thick jets shot out into her waiting hands. Doing her best to clean his softening cock, he watched as she left the bed and headed for the bathroom. He stared at the ceiling, listening to the sound of running water. _It's a shame she doesn't swallow. Ah well, it beats using a condom._ She refused to have cum anywhere near her mouth. It was disappointing, but he couldn't complain too much since she was so willing in other areas. Besides, there were others that were more than willing.

He reached over to the nightstand and removed several tissues from the box. After he finished cleaning up, he tossed the tissues towards the waste can and climbed under the covers. Kikyo returned to bed immediately after, snuggling up against him. Looking over at her, he smiled as she brought her face closer to his, their lips meeting. It was a ritual. They never kissed during sex. Heavy kissing came briefly while they were undressing and a light kiss after they finished.

"I love you," she whispered softly. Reaching over, he ran a hand over her face.

"I love you too." Slowly, they both drifted to sleep.

Sesshomaru looked up from his work at the soft knock. "Enter," he said, immediately looking back down at the forms. There was still a lot more to do before the first race. He knew it was Myoga without looking up. _Excellent, this saves me the time of searching for him._ "What are your first thoughts? Will they be ready?"

"Hideki will be. He is a wonderfully skilled racer with so much talent it's sickening. While he does have some pride issues, it's Inuyasha I am worried about."

Sesshomaru looked up. "Explain."

"If I had to identify the root of his problems, I would say he lacks motivation. His heart just isn't in it and as such, he makes mistakes." Sesshomaru sighed. _I was afraid of this…_ He knew that it was Hideki who pushed Inuyasha into forming this team. It would have been impossible without two of the legends sons. No one would back a new team unless it would catch a lot of media attention, and nothing caught the media like The Speed Demon. Sesshomaru had been dead set on retiring from racing, which left Inuyasha as the only candidate left.

"I will talk to him," he said, returning his attention back on the forms.

"Good, I really need to have them work as a team."

_That might be… difficult._ While Hideki was convinced the two were as different as night and day, anyone who got to know them knew they were both impossibly stubborn. While their personalities differed greatly, they shared more in common than either would admit. _The rift between them is growing._ He could see it every day. The crack started four years ago was now a fissure. He knew he needed to bridge the gap before it grew any wider. _That damn woman…_ He immediately pushed the thought from his mind. Pushing the blame onto her might be the easy thing for him to do, but it wasn't the right one. She wasn't at fault for this. It was Inuyasha's lack of ambition and Hideki's over-aggressiveness that caused this problem. _I have such troublesome brothers._

"Now that you have a good idea where we stand, is there anything that you require?" Though Myoga took a moment to look like he was thinking things over, Sesshomaru knew that he already knew what he wanted. He waited patiently for the older man to speak however.

"I want them to do a practice run."

"They will have a chance to test the machines before the season starts. Until then, they have the simulators."

"Yes, but I need them to get the feel of a _real_ machine, Inuyasha especially. I need him to feel the sweat, his pulse pounding… the _adrenaline_." He sighed. "Other than that, I'm out of ideas to get him motivated."

Sesshomaru thought a moment. It wouldn't be hard to get a test track and transporting the machines wasn't a problem. If Miroku had a basic OS, then it was certainly possible. _Besides… it could be good publicity. Let a few reporters in to record it. They will have to go through the simulators more though. They can't mess up._ "Very well, I shall see what I can do. However, I want you to push them in the simulators. We can't afford mistakes. Another condition is that they do not run the machines at full capacity."

Myoga smiled. "Of course."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, if it's alright with you, I'll take my leave for the night."

"I shall see you tomorrow." Myoga nodded and left the office, closing the door behind him. Checking his watch, Sesshomaru found it to be later than he thought. _Still early enough to make some phone calls._ Picking up the phone, he began dialing.

Inuyasha was surprised to find Miroku sitting cross-legged in front of his machine. He had a look of intense concentration as he stared at the screen of the computer open in front of him. Being a mechanic, Inuyasha had half expected to find him suspended above the ground, working on the machine. Instead, two others were there. A dark haired man looking to be in his late thirties had his entire arm inside a small access hatch, his face contorted in a look of struggle and effort as he fumbled around blind inside. The other was a blond woman in her mid twenties, her long hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. Dangling above the ground, she had her feet against the machine, the rest of her body hanging out over the concrete floor below. In her hand was a large book. Flipping through it, she briefly skimmed pages, a frown on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes leaving the woman to focus on Miroku.

"It's nothing big, but sensors keep detecting a coolant leak. We've been over your machine a dozen times today and we still can't find it." Miroku rubbed his chin. "Probably a damn faulty sensor… piece of shit factory equipment. Just can't get good shit these days." He was mumbling. "Edward, you replace that sensor yet?"

"Almost done boss," Edward replied, face reddening from the strain as he rotated his body forward. "They put this God damn thing in the worst possible place."

"Yeah, well it was never supposed to break."

"Miroku, you sure you want me to set this limiter to a 6:1 ratio?" The woman's voice surprised Inuyasha. For some reason, he hadn't expected such a soft, angelic voice coming from her. _That's what I get for stereotyping._ Now that he had a chance to take another look at her, he found that she was a very pretty woman, another surprise considering her line of work. _Again with the_ _blatant_ _stereotyping… I'm sure there are_ _other attractive female mechanics out there somewhere… somewhere…_

"Yeah, I'll deal with the frequency issue in the OS. I want to squeeze as much mobility from this thing as possible."

Inuyasha was impressed. It was as if he was catching a glimpse of another world. He was envious. The three of them were doing what they loved.

"Well, I'll leave you to your work." Turning, he started to walk away.

"When you finish up there, come on down and take a break," Miroku said behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Inuyasha saw Miroku moving to catch up. Stopping, Inuyasha turned to face him.

"Don't you have to finish?"

Miroku shrugged. "Working hard is good and all, but working _too_ hard usually has the opposite effect. Instead of pushing yourself and getting frustrated, you need to take moments and relax, have confidence that the work will get done in time."

Inuyasha smiled. "And does it?"

Miroku matched his smile. "Most of the time, your brother certainly picked the correct people though. My team is probably the only team in the world who can do all the work in time."

"You sound confident."

"God damn right I am!" Miroku said, his chest puffing out slightly. "I am the best damn mechanic out there and my team is the best."

Inuyasha looked around Miroku to watch the other two members of his team work. "All two of them…"

"Hey, we may be small, but we are the best. We've done the work of a full eight man team in the same amount of time."

"I'll take your word on it."

"Don't worry, you'll see for yourself when you get into that machine."

Inuyasha was almost tempted, but his aversion to racing kept him from truly longing for that feeling. He would race anyway however. He promised Hideki that he would and dropping out now would trouble Sesshomaru.

"Say, you want to go grab a coffee?" Miroku asked. "I know a good place nearby. I've always wanted to talk to a real racer."

Inuyasha smiled nervously. "I don't know if I would call myself a `real racer.'"

"A G-1 racer who doesn't think of himself as a racer…" He eyed Inuyasha suspiciously. "You are not what I expected. I honestly thought you would be more like your brother; conceited, pompous, that sort of thing." He chuckled to himself, as if laughing to some private joke. "I think you might be the only person in the G-1 to think that way… hell, _all_ the G block." A smile appeared on Miroku's face. "So, how about that coffee? I'll treat you."

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment. _It's not like I have anything better to do._ Hideki had gone home and Myoga was probably going to do the same. No one was waiting for him at his place. He had been planning on using the simulator some more, not out of interest but out of boredom. It was a sad realization that all you had in your life was work. Miroku seemed like a nice enough guy, it might be nice having an actual friend.

Smiling, Inuyasha nodded. "I guess I could spare some time."

Miroku stretched, letting out a loud yawn. Looking back at the screen, he blinked several times. _God, what time is it?_ Looking over at the clock, he was surprised to find it was rapidly approaching two. _Damn it…_

"Okay guys, I really think it's time to call it a night," he said, slapping his hands together.

"I can finish this real quick," Edward said, not looking up from his work.

"Forget it. It will still be there tomorrow. Right now, we need to get some rest. Pushing it now will only cause us to make mistakes."

Edward looked like he was about to protest, but he nodded instead. "Got it boss," he said, setting the piece he was working on down. Stretching, he yawned as well. "Guess I was more exhausted than I thought." Moving past Miroku, he tapped his large hand on his shoulder. "See you tomorrow boss."

"Night Edward!" Elizabeth shouted after him, looking around one of the massive legs of the machine. Miroku looked over his current work on the computer before saving and hitting the power key.

"That goes for you as well Liz."

Her head appeared around the leg again. "I'm almost—"

"Now Liz." His voice left no room for protest. Sighing, she hopped down off of the armored column to the concrete floor below. Using the back of her hand, she rubbed her cheek. The front of her blue jumpsuit was almost completely black. Her face had black smudge marks, despite her best efforts to keep it clean. The black on her face made the white of her teeth stand out more as she smiled.

"Good lord… what happened to you?" Miroku asked, shaking his head as he looked over the dirty woman.

"Someone tightened one of the hydraulic lines a little too much. A little bit of pressure and…" She gestured to herself. "This happened."

Miroku shook his head. "You would think for the amount of money we spent on these, they would come in working order."

Her smile widened. "If they did that, we'd be out of a job." There was an awkward pause as silence descended on the large garage. She looked down at her hands, idly cleaning them with an equally filthy rag. "I heard you went out last night."

"Yeah, Hideki, Inuyasha and I grabbed some drinks."

"Is that why you didn't come over or return my calls? Enjoying another new girl?" _Shit… I don't need this right now._

"Liz…" he started.

She shook her head, smiling. "No, I shouldn't have said it like that. You should know I don't mind who you sleep with." She moved past him. "I just don't like being stood up," she whispered over her shoulder. Sighing, Miroku shook his head. He followed her to the locker room. Being a primarily male staff, there was only one. Sesshomaru said that they would have a small one added, but Elisabeth declined the offer. No sense in wasting money on one person when that money could be spent on important upgrades for the machines.

Edward wasn't there, meaning Miroku had been working longer than he thought. It was a fortunate thing too.

Uniforms pooled on the floor in the other room, Miroku pressed her against the tiled wall of the shower room, thrusting into her with reckless abandon. The rooms silence was broken by the gasping sounds of their heavy breathing and their wet bodies hitting with each thrust into her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him into her chest, her legs squeezing tightly against his.

She reeked of oil and hydraulic fluid, which suited Miroku just fine. He had to admit, the dirty smug of black on her face was a strange turn on as the water slowly washed it away. Tightening around him, she buried her face in his shoulder, shuddering as she came. He followed seconds later, gasping as he emptied himself inside her. They stayed like that for a long time, both enjoying the feeling too much to move.

Moving her head up, she looked down at Miroku, the water running off her head down her face. "Now tell me you didn't enjoy that better than the other woman."

"Oh, this was definitely better," Miroku said; every word the truth.

"Good, maybe next time you'll pick me then." Miroku backed away slowly, allowing her to set her feet on the ground. She ran her hands through her wet hair, squeezing it before tossing it over her shoulder. Miroku only watched, trying to think of something to say.

"I'm really sorry about last night."

"Hey… it's not like you to apologize." She gave him a weird look, smiling. "I told you I wasn't mad."

"I know, but still…" He let his voice drift off, scratching the back of his neck anxiously.

She sighed. "I know you don't love me, and I never said you had to."

"Liz…" She held up her hand, stopping him.

"And I told you before, I'm okay with that." She met his gaze. "Really, I'm okay."

"I don't deserve you Liz." She smiled.

"No you don't. Now come on, we still have to wash up… unless you want to do it alone." A sly smile spread across her face as she glanced down at him.

"Oh no…" Miroku said, reaching for the soap.

Inuyasha looked out the window as the taxi slowed to a stop. Looking at the small terminal against the seat in front of him, he entered in the tip amount, watching as the total charge went up. Pressing the confirm key, the door beside him opened automatically, allowing him to get out. Taking a deep breath of the cool night city air, he looked up at the towering building before him as the taxi drove off, the electric engine humming softly as it took off into the night.

Inuyasha began walking towards the entrance to the building. He could easily afford his own car, but in a large city like this, travel was easy enough to come by with taxis, buses, a subway and an extensive train network for the surrounding area. Living on the outskirts of the city in this small, rundown area was also by his choice. His mother had been furious when she found out where he lived. It certainly _looked_ dangerous, but in the seven months Inuyasha had been living here, he hadn't heard word of a single violent crime in his area. That didn't mean shady things didn't happen, only that nothing ever got violent.

He had to walk up to the fifth floor. The elevator had broken some time long ago and no one seemed to care about repairing it. One of the nice things about his apartment was that it was right next to the stairs. Grabbing the door handle to his room, he turned it. Sensors automatically read his palm and fingerprints and unlocked the door, allowing him to push the door open. Flipping the lights on, he moved inside, closing the door behind him. It was nothing like Hideki's apartment. It was a modest one bedroom, one bath, and kitchen room with the kitchen sharing nearly half the living room space. One thing they did share was the look of cleanliness, though Inuyasha was sure it was more because he rarely stayed in the apartment until recently. He only owned four pieces of furniture. A crimson red couch, a small coffee table in front of it, a small flat TV mounted to the wall across from the couch and his bed in the other room.

Now that he was home, he felt uncomfortable. _What do I do now?_ He wasn't tired enough to go to sleep and he had eaten a little when he went for coffee with Miroku. Sighing, he fell back onto the couch and turned the TV on. Idly flipping through the stations, he managed to waste five minutes before deciding on the _IG-1_ channel. Two news anchors were discussing – no – arguing, about the introduction of a new team into the G-1 block. _They're_ still _talking about that? Don't they have anything better to talk about?_ The answer immediately came to mind. _No, they don't._

He half focused on what they were saying. It wasn't anything he hadn't heard before. _`Fresh talent for The Race.' 'Another stupid publicity stunt by the IRL.' `Tossing two lambs into a den of lions.'_ It was somewhat depressing. It seemed like the world expected them to fail. _Not that_ that _worries me._ He never said anything about it aloud, especially around Hideki. Hideki had big plans and even larger ambitions. Their relationship was a sheet of glass. Thousands of cracks permeated it like a giant spider web. Anything major would shatter it to oblivion. If he did that, there was no doubt in his mind he would have to spend the rest of his life picking up the pieces and there was no guarantee he would ever succeed in putting it back together again.

A knock at the door surprised him. He didn't know when he had dozed off, or for how long. The two arguing anchors were gone, replaced by stock video footage of a previous G-1 race. He didn't recognize any of the team colors from his brief glance.

Getting to his feet, he moved to the door and opened it, not bothering to check to see who it was. If someone wanted to rob him, they were more than welcome too. He didn't have much to steal. He was surprised to see Sesshomaru standing there, his suit nicely pressed. It was certainly an odd sight seeing someone so dressed up in a run-down area such as this and by the uncomfortably stiffness in his stance, it was obvious that Sesshomaru was aware of this as well.

Stepping aside, Inuyasha let him inside without either saying a word. Closing the door, Inuyasha moved past him as Sesshomaru looked around at the place.

"It looks exactly like it did last time I was here," he said unemotionally. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to see Sesshomaru run a finger over one of the kitchen counters. Rubbing two fingers together, he removed the thick layer of dust from his finger. "Exactly."

"I don't cook," he responded with a shrug, moving back over to the couch. "Say what you want to say. I know you don't like it here." Inuyasha didn't need to know the reason why he was here, there was only one reason Sesshomaru would bother coming to this area of town. He was like their mother in that respect. In their minds, an area such as this was beneath them.

"What do you want to do?" Sesshomaru asked, looking down at his slouching brother.

"I want to watch TV."

"Don't be smart with me."

Inuyasha sighed. "I don't know."

"I know you don't want to continue racing, so why did you come with Hideki? It would have been easy for him to join a G-3, maybe even a G-2 team. It would have taken him longer to get to G-1, but he could have done it. He doesn't need you."

It stung a little, hearing that from his brother. It was the truth though, as Hideki continuously proved, he didn't need Inuyasha. He was doing well on his own power.

"He was the one who wanted me to come with him."

"Dragging him down isn't going to beat him." Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru in surprise as his brother continued. "She chose him. Nothing is going to change that, not now."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms as he focused on the TV. Sure, Inuyasha had a secret desire to see his brother fail. For someone who had never failed getting anything he wanted, it was unfair. Why did Inuyasha have to live in the shadow of his monumental brother and the even larger one of their father? _I just want him to know that he can't have everything… just once. But I'm not actively trying to bring him down, am I?_ He thought about it. Yes, it was true that he was ignoring Myoga's advice a little and advancing too quickly. But then again, his brother never tried to catch up. _Why do_ I _have to adapt to my brother? Why can't he adapt to_ my _pace just once in his perfect life?_

Sesshomaru said nothing for a minute as he stared down at him. "Doesn't that only prove that you are better at him?" Inuyasha had always found it creepy that Sesshomaru could always seem to follow his thoughts. Their mother was the same way.

"So I'm a little faster, not surprising considering I have a machine considerably smaller than his. It does me little good considering how easily I get taken out of the race on my own."

"It's the same with Hideki. I don't think either of you get it. You two have your own personalities. Hideki is a fighter. He knows what he wants and stops at nothing to get it. It makes him an excellent battle pilot. You, you run from your problems, you always have and it seems that part of your personality has moved into your piloting as well. Alone, both of you are useless."

"Hideki doesn't get knocked out of the race when I'm gone. He can hold his own all the way to the end."

"Yes, but he never finishes better than last. Both of you need to get it through your stubborn heads that you can't win this race alone."

"Why are you telling me this? Why don't you go tell Hideki that maybe, just once in his flawless little life of his, it's time for him to shut up and follow."

Sesshomaru didn't answer right away. "He wouldn't listen to me."

"Go figure."

"But you will."

"Why should I shed sweat and blood for him and _his_ dream?"

"Then I believe it is time for you to find one. You have no right to complain about others planning your life when you have no desire to do so yourself."

"I have things I want to do."

"Then let me hear them, I'm sure I can arrange something to get you started in the right direction." Sesshomaru paused, waiting for Inuyasha to speak. The way he looked at him showed he didn't expect him to answer. _What_ do _I want to do?_ Making a list of what he _didn't_ want to do was simple. Why was picking one simple thing so difficult? "If you don't have anything, I suggest you find one."

Inuyasha hesitated before responding. "That's it?"

"Not to your expectations?"

"No…" Inuyasha crossed his arms, sinking back into the couch. "I just thought that you were here to convince me to race."

"You're a terrible racer."

Inuyasha looked over at his brother in surprise. "You can't be serious… I'm in the G-1 block!"

"Yes, I will not deny that your natural talent and skills are quite advanced, however, that alone does not make a racer. There is only so far genius alone can take you and our brother has carried you far past that natural barrier. The people you will be facing aren't the washout racers you've gone up against. They are highly skilled and most of all, they are determined to win. A hardworking man will always defeat a lazy genius."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his brother. "You stole that from somewhere."

"It's still true."

Both of them stared at each other in silence. Finally, Inuyasha caved, sighing loudly as he crossed his arms, looking forward. "Fine, I'll see what I can do…"

**Another chapter cleaned up. I know I'm still on the old stuff I've already put up once, so thanks for those who have written reviews. I appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

Sesshomaru was looking over the mass of papers that had accumulated on his desk. For a fleeting moment, he wondered if it was wise going into management rather than continuing to race. He quickly squelched the thought. Everything he did was carefully calculated. No matter what his feelings were now, if he knew he could handle it then, it was within his abilities now. Granted, he was doing the work of four or five people right now, but that was only due to their current budget. They had been given more than enough to start this team and hire the necessary administrators, but he funneled nearly all of it into the machines, leaving the team grossly understaffed. It was more work for him, but with every paper he filled and filed, he felt a sense of accomplishment that wouldn't be there with people to divvy the work up to. Besides, this way, he _knew_ there would be no errors with anything. Perfection was its own reward.

A knock at the door interrupted his work. "Enter," he said in his usual deadpan tone. He wasn't surprised when Myoga opened the door. "I believe you have news to report?"

"Yes indeed. I don't know what you did last night, but it seems to be working."

_Of course, Inuyasha may be as stubborn as our brother in some aspects, but a gentle push in the right direction usually ends_ _up in one mountain of a snowball..._ _for better or worse._ His thoughts never showed on his face however, he was too well trained for that.

"That's most excellent. Will they be ready for the first race?"

There was a painful pause before Myoga answered. "Well… That depends on them. There is still a long way to go. They are working more as a team and both managed to finish, though it was the last two spots." Before Sesshomaru could comment, Myoga continued. "But small improvement is still improvement. Besides, this is a simulator. Things have come a long way since my day, but a simulation is still a simulation. I really need them to get a feel for their actual machines."

"Then you shall have it." Myoga looked surprised. "I managed to secure a training track. It's nothing fancy, but it will provide them with an area to break in the machines."

"Fantastic!"

"Don't be too excited. I told Miroku to put Limiters on the machines. The training track is open to the public and it's not wise to show our entire hand to the enemy."

Myoga nodded. "Of course, their speed and natural talent is going to be their only weapons out there. Especially since we have no idea what kind of modifications the other teams are making to their machines. So when do we get the track?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"That doesn't leave a lot of time for modifications."

"The other G blocks are starting soon as well. Training areas are scarce. Be happy I was able to secure this one."

"Oh no, it's nothing like that, I was just talking to myself aloud again. Well, I'll leave you back to your work." Turning, Myoga quickly left the room. Sesshomaru turned his attention back towards the piles of work that lay out before him. _They need to do well in the first race._ The work he had to do now was more than enough for him. Doing poorly in the first race would make it considerably more difficult for him to do his job efficiently. He hated when he had to depend on others. It left him with a vulnerability he didn't want. Putting the future of his newly created team in the hands of his brothers was a step up from hiring total strangers from the other G blocks, but only a small one. _Don't let me down…_

"What the fuck was that?" Hideki asked, stepping out of the simulator to stare over at his brother who followed his example. Looking over at his brother with a confused look, Inuyasha tilted his head to the side.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that shitty ass driving! You're all over the track and you damn near took me out more than once."

"It's not my fault! I don't have as heavy a machine as you! If I get hit, I go all over the place!"

"Then don't get hit!"

"That's enough!" Myoga growled, stepping between the two. "Remember, you are both on the same team!"

"Maybe you should do a better job at blocking!" Inuyasha shouted, ignoring Myoga. "Or do you want me to do your job as well as mine?"

"You're getting pushed around by a god damn computer! You are going to get eaten alive in the real thing!" Hideki shouted back, stepping down from the machine and walking towards Inuyasha.

"Likewise jackass, you run your dumbass mouth about how great you are and the only one you can pass is me and that's because _I let you._"

Charging towards his brother, fist raised, Hideki howled in rage as he plowed passed Myoga at his brother only to stop short, frozen by a single voice. Turning slowly, the two brothers faced a very angry Kikyo.

"What the hell is this?" she asked in a grave tone, walking towards them. Her eyes fell on Hideki's raised fist, which he lowered immediately and tucked behind his back. Stopping before them, she placed her hands on her waist, glaring at them both. "Here I come to give a little support to my two favorite racers and all I find are two babies throwing a tantrum."

"Sorry," both said in unison, looking down at the concrete floor.

"Oh no, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Tapping her foot, she crossed her arms, watching them. Slowly both turned to face each other. Annoyed looks on their face, they grasped each other's hand.

"Sorry," Inuyasha said, gritting his teeth as he squeezed his brothers hand with all his might.

"Likewise," Hideki said, putting equal effort into his squeeze. Separating, they both moved away from each other, trying their best to hide their sore hand from one another. Moving over to Kikyo, Hideki wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a quick kiss. Inuyasha looked away quickly, clenching his fists. His brother was twisting the knife he had planted in Inuyasha's gut. What pissed Inuyasha off was that he could only endure. "So why _are_ you here?"

"I was in the area so I decided to stop by, see how things were going."

"You were in the area?" Hideki smiled, shaking his head. "Are you spending more of my money woman?"

She stuck out her tongue at him. "For the record, it's _your_ fault I had to by a new dress."

"Huh? What happened to the last one— oh yeah, I got a little rough didn't I?" Kikyo elbowed him, reddening slightly as she looked around in embarrassment. Inuyasha did his best to make it look like he wasn't listening, which was fairly hard considering there wasn't a whole lot he could pretend to be doing, not to mention his face was heating up as well.

"Anyways, now I have a nice dress to wear to tomorrow's party."

"Party?" Inuyasha asked, surprised. He didn't remember there being a party, then again it wasn't that surprising that he didn't get an invitation. It was after he said it did he realize that they now knew he was listening in on their conversation, though by the way Kikyo looked at him, she didn't mind.

"You forgot didn't you?" Hideki said, rolling his eyes.

"The annual G-1 Banquet," Kikyo said, smiling. "You know the one that takes place two days before the first race of the season? It's super high-class and there will be tons of celebrities and politicians there! I'm excited that I actually get to go!"

Hideki smiled. "I told you I would take you to all the places you wanted to go, remember?"

Inuyasha felt a pang of jealousy at couple. _That could be me… I could be the one that makes her squeal in excitement._ Or could he? There was a big difference between them. Hideki always wanted attention and constantly needed his ego fluffed while Inuyasha was happy going with the flow of things, staying out of the spotlight as much as he could. It was obvious that Kikyo enjoyed the glamorous life more so than anything Inuyasha would want. _But you never know until you try it._ The worst part was that train had left long ago leaving any farther thoughts about it in the realm of `what ifs.'

"Say, you still have that tux Inuyasha?" Hideki asked, focusing on his brother.

"Yeah, of course," Inuyasha replied. While he made it seem like it wasn't a big deal, he hadn't worn it since… _When was the last time I wore it?_

"Great, you might want to dust it off. The day after tomorrow is going to be a big night."

"More importantly, you have your practice run tomorrow," Myoga said, stepping in. "_That_ is your highest priority. The next time you are going to be behind the controls of the machines is going to be race day, so I won't forgive any slacking."

Hideki smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "Relax, we got this." He went back to focusing his attention on Kikyo. Inuyasha felt like something was pressing against him, weighing him down. Turning slowly, he looked out across the hanger to where Miroku and his team were working on the machines. _Tomorrow I'm going to be driving that._ For that moment, he thought that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Taking a deep breath Inuyasha pressed the button, the cockpit door sealing him in the darkness. The red light blinked steadily before him, begging to be pressed.

"Okay, I've finished uploading the latest OS patch. You should be all set to go." Miroku's voice came from all directions around him. "I've put the Limiter up as well, so feel free to open it up to get a feel for the acceleration. Let me tell you… it's going to be a kick in the ass. I haven't had much time to tweak the kinetic dampeners yet."

"Well, shall we get started then?" Hideki asked.

"Go ahead and start it up."

Hand shaking, Inuyasha hesitated over the button before gently pressing it down. Immediately, the machine sprang to life around him. Unlike his old machine, the console screen lowered itself from above while his other screens rotated into their positions around him from behind. _Dog Demon OS v0.89a_ appeared on the screen before him before fading away, replaced by a familiar UI. The cockpit became translucent around him, allowing him to see the outside. The practice track was smaller than a regular track and the stands were nearly deserted. Inuyasha was surprised there were so many people considering it was only a test run for the machines.

Another thing that surprised him was the drive engine. He couldn't hear anything. It was definitely working, he could feel the vibrations. He felt himself relaxing, his heart beat returning to normal as a smile formed on his face. _This might not be so bad…_

_Terrible._ A smile spread across her face as she watched the pathetic display below. _Here I thought they were supposed to be skilled. This is worse than beginners in a G-4 block! Guess we don't have anything to worry about._

"Kagome!" A familiar voice caused her to turn around.

"I didn't think you were coming Sango."

She shrugged before taking a seat next to her. "So these are the newcomers?"

"Looks like it."

"God… it's terrible."

"I know, isn't it? Their focus, timing, coordination, everything is off."

"You think they will disband?" Sango asked, turning to look at her.

Frowning, Kagome leaned forward, studying the two vehicles as they sped around the small track. She ran her index finger lightly over her lip.

"Disband? I wish we were that lucky." She nodded over to a group of people hovering near the front of the stands. They held various recording devices, studying the new races movements. Kagome recognized most of them as scouts for the other G-1 teams. Unlike the others, Kagome didn't waste the money hiring someone to scout for her. She liked seeing things for herself. "They don't think they will last the first lap, but if these two have any of their father's skill…" She gave Sango a sideways glance. "Well, all we can do is watch. We won't be facing them anytime soon." She stood up, stretching.

"Where you going?" Sango called after her as she started climbing the stairs up to the exit. Kagome smiled, turning around.

"Date," she said with a wink.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Another one?"

Kagome pushed her lower lip out in a pout. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sango smiled, shaking her head. "Nothing. I'll see you tonight. Have fun."

"Uh-huh. You too," she said, eyes flicking over to the machines as they made a sloppy turn. The smaller one nearly smashed itself into the outside wall. _The real fun is going to be watching them on their first race._

Inuyasha was exhausted. The last thing he wanted to do was go to some stupid banquet. Not going wasn't an option however; Sesshomaru had made that quite clear. So here he was, sitting at the bar staring blankly at his glass of water. Every once in awhile, he would tip it slightly, watching as the slowly disappearing ice cubes bounced against the glass. Mind wandering, Inuyasha went over the practice run earlier. Never before had he felt so chained to the earth. When they told him they were putting Limiters on the machines, he didn't know they would be _that_ limited. They were almost uncontrollable. Miroku had told him afterwards that it was necessary for him to collect that data he needed, but Inuyasha was convinced that his brother had something to do with it as well. It seemed like his older brother was always manipulating things from the shadows.

Risking a look, Inuyasha separated his gaze from his glass and looked around behind him. Politicians, celebrities, people of wealth, famous racers, everyone you wanted to be friends with were gathered here, all of them having fun flaunting themselves and trying their best to one-up everyone else. It was almost laughable. They were either trying to boost themselves higher or gain valuable networks for future favors. Luckily, Inuyasha seemed to be nothing but a fly on the wall, which suited him just fine. He wanted nothing to do with any of them. Every so often, Inuyasha would look around and catch sight of Kikyo and Hideki as they moved from group to group. Kikyo was especially stunning tonight with her black and blue evening dress. Every time he caught sight of her, she was always laughing or otherwise looking like she was having a magnificent time. It didn't sit well with him that it was his brother making her feel that way.

Movement caught the corner of his eye. Looking over, he found that someone had taken the seat next to him. Giving the woman a quick scan, his eyes widened slightly as he did a double-take. _Kikyo? No… she looks younger. Not that Kikyo isn't young._ He mentally kicked himself for the thought.

"Illusion please," the woman told the bar tender as she leaned forward against the counter. Inuyasha tried his best not to look, but the temptation proved too great. His throat tightened as his eyes wandered down her body. A smile crossed her lips.

"You know, most men have the decency to introduce themselves before they undress me."

Cheeks heated, he looked down at his glass. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

The woman's eyes widened. "Hey! You're that pilot from Dog Demons aren't you? I finally managed to catch you alone!"

"Huh?" _I've been alone since I got here._ "Oh," he looked around at his surroundings, emphasizing the fact that she was the only one near him. "So I am." _Why am I stumbling_ _around_ _so much?_ Well, it didn't help that he was never polished around women. He cursed his lack of a suave tongue like his twin brother.

"What a coincidence!" she said, resting her two elbows on top of the counter and watching as the bartender mixed her drink. "I was at your practice run today."

"Y-you were?" His face reddened even more. _Wonderful._ Seeing him like that was comparable to being walked in on while masturbating.

"Don't let it bother you," she said, smiling over at him. "Everyone's like that when they first get new machines. Besides, isn't it amazing that you and your brother got into the G-1 already? Even if you are at the bottom, you are still on top." She stuck her tongue out, "if that makes sense."

He shook his head, smiling a little. "No, I get it. Thanks." _So there_ are _nice people here. I wonder who she is?_ From the look of her, she was probably a daughter of one of the wealthy people here.

"Kagome Higurashi," she said as she smiled. _Where have I heard that name before…?_ Before he could respond with his name, she continued. "But really, from all the stories I heard, I expected you to be a little more…" she glanced down at his drink, "manly."

"Huh?" he blinked, confused.

An amused look crossed her face. "From all the stories and rumors I've heard about the `Great Hideki,' finding him drinking water at an open bar is a surprise."

_Ah, now it makes sense._ He was beginning to think it was a little odd that a woman, a gorgeous one at that, would randomly come up to him and strike a conversation. _She thinks I'm Hideki._

"That would probably be because I'm not Hideki. I'm Inuyasha."

The disappointment was clear as day on her face as she looked down at the counter. "The invisible brother huh?" she murmured to herself. _Ouch._ She smiled brightly at him, throwing him a little off guard. She chuckled softly. "Now that I think about it, I guess it makes sense that you're alone." It felt like he had just been stabbed in the kidney from behind. _Damn! She doesn't pull her punches, does she?_ She sagged against the counter. "That's a disappointment. I've wanted to talk to him all day."

"Sorry I can't help," Inuyasha said indignantly, pressing his glass to his lips.

Her eyes narrowed. "Hey now, it's no reason to get upset."

"No more than it is to be rude," he shot back. She tilted her head slightly, staring at him as the bartender placed her drink in front of her. She laughed loudly, throwing him off guard yet again. He had no idea what he should feel at the moment. Angry? Sad? Happy? _Maybe she's already had too much to drink. No, she doesn't smell like alcohol. She smells… nice._ He pushed the thoughts away quickly. _What the hell am I thinking?_

"You see, I've heard things about you as well." She paused for just a second. "Want to hear them?" She watched him over the rim of her glass as she took a drink.

He looked at his glass. "Not really." He had a decent idea already.

"`Waste of time,' `too passive for the Race,' `lacks motivation,' `doomed to live under the shadow of his brother and father forever.'" His fists tightened as they rested against the wood. "So, my question is if there is any truth in them." Inuyasha glared over at her. She had such a sweet, deceptive smile on her face; her head tilted just enough to give an illusion of curious innocence. _How can someone who looks like her be so damn offensive?_

"Perhaps," he said, closing his eyes as he looked away from her.

"That so?" she whispered, sitting back slightly. Without turning his head, he glanced over at her to find her studying him.

"What?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. Just thinking what a pity it is…" Winking at him, she grabbed her drink and disappeared into the crowd, leaving him as confused as ever.

The party was starting to disperse. Hideki figured that was a good thing considering how he was beginning to feel the effects of all the drinks he had gone through. He was currently swaying to the slow beat of the band, Kikyo resting her head against his chest. She was exhausted. No doubt the excitement of talking to so many important people was getting to her.

Smiling down at her he leaned in and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him, smiling. "You have fun?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

She nodded. "This was the most amazing night of my life!"

"There will be plenty more, I promise you that."

Smiling, she rested her head back upon his chest. They danced for several more songs before he excused himself. All the alcohol was beginning to catch up with him. Stepping inside the restroom, he stopped at the sink, running cold water of his hands and splashing some into his face. He heard the door open behind him and when he looked up, he was surprised to see a blond woman standing behind him. She wore a sultry smile as she looked at him through the mirror. Her hands were neatly folded in front of her. Her red dress dipped low, revealing a substantial amount of cleavage from her monstrous breasts. _Definitely fake,_ he mused silently. Fake or not, they were nice to look at.

"Uh, this is the men's restroom," he said, smiling as he looked at her from the mirror. _Someone has had too much to drink._

"I know," the woman responded with a smile. _Well, she doesn't_ sound _drunk._ "I was hoping we would get a chance to talk Hideki."

"Oh? You know me?" he asked, turning around to actually face her.

"No, not yet; my name is Caroline Segerston."

"Segerston sounds familiar…"

She smiled. "My father is Thomas Segerston, the American Senator."

"Ah right… that's where I've heard it." Rumor had it that Segerston had a good chance of winning president in the upcoming election. Hideki didn't much care one way or the other. Politics was boring. He smiled, knowing full well where things were going. "So Miss Segerston, what can I do for you today?"

It was almost like a flashback to his high school years. He hadn't had sex in a bathroom since his senior year with the two cheerleaders. It was a wonder how he managed to get into this situation. She was leaning against the sink as he plowed into her from behind. Her moans filled the room as he relentlessly pounded into her. He made no effort to make her more comfortable. That wasn't the point of this. Sating his lust was all that concerned him. Whether she was enjoying it or not was none of his concern, and he knew the feeling was mutual. He grinned, watching her pleasure-ridden face in the mirror as she cried out. _She just wanted to fuck the new star racer. No doubt to brag to all her friends._ If that was the case, he was more than happy to oblige. After a few minutes, he felt himself building closer to release.

"Hey, is it okay if I cum inside?"

"Yes! Yes!" she gasped out. He didn't know if she was directing it at his question or just making noise. She had been moaning it for awhile now. _Ah well, not my problem._ With a final few thrusts, he erupted inside her, causing her to cry out loudly. As the orgasm faded, he pulled out of her. She remained motionless for several seconds as she caught her breath. He immediately began to clean himself up. He was almost finished when she got around to moving.

"That was amazing," she said softly.

"Glad you liked it."

Her smile held a faint look of disappointment. "It's a pity you already have a girlfriend." It was a hook and he knew it. Unfortunately for her, he wasn't a fish that would bite.

"Sorry," he said with a smile. _Like I would date you anyway…_ Girls like her were perfect for a fling or two, but anything more than that was out of the question. She cleaned up quickly and, with a nod, left him alone.

Moving off to finish the task he had originally set out to accomplish, he stood in front of the urinal, wincing slightly as he relieved himself in a more basic manor. He didn't feel guilty about what he had just done. It wasn't the first time he had been with another woman since he started dating Kikyo, far from it. He couldn't figure out if she knew or not, but if she did, she never let on. He also didn't know if she cheated on him. A twinge of anger grew at the thought. _She better not be!_ It was hypocritical of him, he knew that, but Kikyo was _his_. Women like Sarah were nothing to him. He honestly loved Kikyo, probably the first and only woman he could ever say that about. At the same time, the thought of Kikyo being the only woman he slept with scared him. He never liked the feeling of being confined to anything. Besides, as sad as it was to admit, it was part of being a Racer. Racers were notorious for being very… promiscuous. It was uncommon for a Racer to actually `settle down' in terms of getting married. Those that did usually had their marriage fall apart after only a year or two. Their family was no different. He could remember the heated fights his mother had with his father. Worse still, he could remember his mother weeping her heart out after he stormed out to stay out with one of his mistress's. Of course, all this was unknown to the public. In their eyes, the old Speed Demon legend was the perfect image of what a husband and father should be.

_Marriage…_ Just the word sent shivers down his back. _I really hope Kikyo isn't expecting us to…_ He froze. _Does she?_ After all this time of being together, they had never talked about it. He laughed, shaking his head. _I can't believe it's never come up in all this time… amazing._ Kids were out of the picture as well if marriage wasn't there. His mother would roast him alive if he had kids out of marriage. He filed all his thoughts to the back of his mind to worry about later.

Washing his hands, he made sure to dabble some of the expensive cologne before he returning to where Kikyo waited. She smiled at him as he approached. "Sorry I took so long, what did I miss?"

"You were gone long?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "I hardly noticed. Mr. Ulstep has been keeping me company. Can you believe it? The legendary director himself!"

"Please madam, you flatter me!" the man said, scratching his cheek anxiously.

"I know how much of a fan you are, so I will let you continue your conversation," Hideki said, kissing her forehead gently.

"Where are you going?" she asked as he started to walk away.

Pointing over to the bar, he smiled. "To talk with the perfect description of a party-pooper."

He left her chuckling as he quickly made his way over to the bar. He collapsed in the seat next to his split image, sighing loudly. "I'm exhausted."

"You look it," Inuyasha said with a smirk. "Just what you have been doing?"

"Walking, talking and dancing," he said, staring up at the ceiling.

"Wow, sounds incredibly dull."

Hideki smiled, thinking back to the bathroom incident. "You have no idea."

"Oh yeah, someone was looking for you earlier."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, it was probably a couple of hours ago…" Inuyasha tapped his chin in thought. "I really wasn't paying attention to the time."

"Ah, don't worry about it," he said, waving it away as he smirked. "She met with me."

"She was… interesting, wasn't she?"

"You could say that."

"I can't believe how close she looked to Kikyo."

"Wait—What?" Up until that point, Hideki thought he was talking about Sarah, but she looked nothing like Kikyo. _So who the hell is he talking about?_

Inuyasha looked over at him. "Some woman named Kagome Higurashi was looking for you earlier."

His eyes widened at the name. "And?" he asked, sitting up.

"And what? She didn't find you? I thought she did." Hideki cursed, surprising his brother. "Someone you know?"

"Yeah, and I don't know whether to be sorry or furious at you for not knowing her either. Kagome Higurashi is lead G-1 racer for the Steel Angels."

"That so." Inuyasha was thoroughly unimpressed. He turned to gaze at his half-empty glass of water. The bartender had been giving him odd looks the entire night, but never failed to refill his water when it ran low. _I guess it takes a special person to order nothing but water when all the booze is free._

"That s— Do you even realize who she _is_?"

"Another racer. Big deal. There were a lot of Racers here tonight."

Hideki shook his head as he rested his hand on his forehead. "I can't believe you. Kagome is the best female Racer in the world!"

Inuyasha turned his head, a single eyebrow rose. "Huh, I guess it makes sense now." His eyes narrowed. "But just because you're the best doesn't mean you have to have an ego to match."

Hideki rolled his eyes. "Please, you be the best just so you _can_ brag about it. Otherwise, what's the point?"

"Inspire those who follow?"

Hideki laughed, shaking his head as he slapped his hand up and down on his brothers' shoulder. "I somehow doubt that very much. I would say—" His eyes fell on a familiar face, causing his smile to fade immediately. Quickly, he sat up; his body stiffening as he quickly adjusted his tux. Inuyasha, seeing his brother suddenly tense up looked over his shoulder. Eyes widening, he too sat up straight.

Throat tightening, Hideki stood up slowly to face the last person in the world he wanted to see. "Hello Mother…"

**I'm getting close to where I stopped writing this before. It looks like two more chapters of revised content before I start writing the new stuff. It's looking like this story is going to fly under the radar for most people, so I really appreciate everyone who took the time to write a review. I really enjoy working on this story. Now if only I could say the same about With Empty Hands…**

**And this will be an Inu/Kag story.**

**Again, thanks for the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha was surprised to see his mother, especially considering where they were. She always received invitations every year, but she hadn't been to a single one since their father died. She made it a point to avoid everything and anything that had even the slightest involvement with the Race. Never once had she watched them race in the States.

"Hello Mother," Hideki said slowly. He was being cautious; Inuyasha could see it written on his face. _I can't blame him. Mom looks… unhappy_. Inuyasha couldn't help but be interested as to why their mother was here. While he hadn't left on horrible terms, there had been a lot of opposition to them taking on racing seriously. In her mind, the Race had taken her husband away from her and left her children fatherless. He hadn't been the best husband in the world, but she had still loved him regardless.

"Hideki, Inuyasha." Her voice was firm, her thin lips pressed tightly together. _Is it just me or does she look thinner?_ She wasn't thin enough to look unhealthy, but it was surprising none the less. She looked as healthy and beautiful as he remembered. Her long black hair was tied up, which was different than how she normally wore it. She was wearing a black dress, but it was plain and unflattering compared to the others that he had seen throughout the night.

Narrowing her eyes, she studied both of them. They both shifted uncomfortably, but remained silent under her scrutinizing gaze. "Inuyasha, you need to start eating better."

"Yes mother," he answered immediately. Now that he thought about, he hadn't been eating too well lately.

"And you," she said, turning to Hideki. "Don't get too high on your horse. Falling off is only going to hurt more."

"_Yes Mother,_" he said in a low, almost sneering voice. She wasn't happy at the tone he used, but chose to ignore it. "Why are you here?" It sounded like an accusation rather than a question.

"When you told me you were quitting the Road Dogs, you didn't tell me you were creating your own team." She was focusing her attention on Hideki. It was one of the rare times he was glad to be the shadow of another. The sunlight might never reach him, but at least he didn't have to face the heat.

His expression darkened. "I didn't know we needed your permission."

"Going behind my back and not telling me… You know how I feel about racing. Here I was hoping you would take a couple years off racing – or quit entirely," she added.

"Just because you hate the Race doesn't mean _I_ do. _I_ like being a Racer and _I_ like racing. Don't you think I'm old enough to make my own decisions?"

She glared angrily at him. "No, not until you grow up."

He laughed. "I _am_ grown up. I don't know who you've been watching for the past four years—"

"Then maybe it's time you started acting like it."

"What do you know? You haven't seen me since—"

"Just because I haven't seen you does not mean I haven't been keep track of what you—either of you— have been up too. I still know a lot of people involved in this world you're getting yourself into." She shook her head slowly, a hand on her temple. "I see only one of you has any sense…"

Inuyasha tried to stay as motionless as possible to keep from attracting his mother's attention. The last thing he wanted was to become the focus of her rage. Unfortunately for him, his mother didn't forget about him.

"And _you_," she said, turning her attention towards him, "why are you always following your brother around blindly?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answered softly.

"I know you don't like racing."

"If he didn't, he wouldn't be here now would he?" Hideki answered, stepping forward slightly. Inuyasha might have been touched by his brother's defense had he not known better. Hideki wasn't standing up for him for noble reasons, but because he wouldn't risk Inuyasha being swayed to quit by their mother.

"You stay where you are. I'm not finished with you," she said, shooting him a venomous glare. Slowly, she looked at Inuyasha again. "Of all the people to look up too, why did it have to be him?"

Before he could answer, another voice interrupted him. "Izayoi?" Looking over, he found Kikyo standing a fair distance away, a curious look on her face. Brightening, she quickly moved over to them. "It is you!"

"Kikyo!" their mother said, her expression instantly shifting to a more pleasant one. They quickly closed the distance to wrap each other in an embrace. Setting her at arm's length, Izayoi looked Kikyo over. "You look as beautiful as always. Thank you for taking care of Hideki… Lord knows he needs someone like you to take care of him."

Kikyo shook her head. "No, it's me who should be thanking you. I feel I'm always in your sons care."

The older woman sighed. "I only wish you could convince him to give up this racing business. You don't want to be a racers wife—trust me."

"Mom, come on!" Hideki said from the side. Inuyasha never could understand his brothers' distress at the mention of marriage. If Inuyasha were in his shoes, he would have proposed a long time ago.

Kikyo glanced at Hideki as she smiled. "I don't think it would be so bad." To Inuyasha, her words were worse than a blow to the stomach. He could read what wasn't being said. Hideki's feelings aside, she was open to marrying him.

"Yet another reason why you need to grow up!" Izayoi said as she turned towards Hideki. "You have such a wonderful woman—more than someone like you deserves—and yet you keep her waiting! If you don't watch it, someone will snatch her away from you."

"I'd like to see them try," Hideki said with a snort.

"I'm sure I could be tempted by one or two," Kikyo teased, sticking her tongue out at his glare. By this point, Inuyasha had reached his tolerance level. Standing, he headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Hideki asked, his eyes following Inuyasha.

"Home," Inuyasha responded as he continued walking.

"I'm not finished yet!" his mother said as she faced him.

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood for this." Moving quickly, he left before anyone could say anything else. Taking the stairs down two at a time, he found himself outside. There weren't many people still around. A few hung around the entrance and by the street, waiting for the valet to return with their cars.

"May I have your ticket Sir?" the valet asked as Inuyasha moved towards the street.

"I don't have one," Inuyasha said with an apologetic smile.

"Then shall I call your limo?"

"I—don't have one of those either. Don't mind me, I'll walk."

"Sir…" the valet said with an expression that looked a lot like disgust. He was probably wondering how someone without a fancy car or limo was invited to such a prestigious event. _Fuck you too,_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he passed the pompous man. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Inuyasha headed down the sidewalk. From the dampness on the concrete, it looked like it had rained while he was inside. He grinned as he looked up at the night sky, brightened by the city lights. _Even the weather is depressing…_

Kagome gasped as she gripped the sheets tighter. Her date hovered above her, sweat covering his body as he thrust roughly into her. Like most of her dates, she didn't know much about him on a personal level. She knew Davis was the heir to a wealthy technology business. He was average looking, a lower standard than she was used too, but looks didn't matter to her this time.

He leaned down, their lips meeting. She returned it half-heartedly. The sex wasn't too exciting. Considering how hard he was trying, she felt a little pity for the poor boy. She was tempted to close her eyes and put another face to the noisy grunting. A wisp of a smile appeared at the thought. Inuyasha immediately came to mind, or maybe it was Hideki. The thought of Inuyasha made her thoughts drift back to their meeting. He seemed like a nice guy, too nice for the select group of people he was joining. Logically, Kagome knew she should just forget about him. He wouldn't amount to anything as a Racer, not with his attitude. Yet despite knowing this, something inexplicably drew her thoughts to him. This wasn't the first time she had thought back on their meeting and only a few hours had passed.

It was Davis spreading her legs wider that rudely pulled her from her thoughts back to reality. She battled back a sigh, not from pleasure, but boredom. He wasn't doing anything to ensure she was enjoying herself. He simply pounded against her with all his might while his lustful eyes feasted on his latest conquest. Pulling out, he quickly ripped the condom off and pumped desperately. Groaning loudly, he threw his head back as his cum splattered against her stomach. Gasping for breath, he collapsed on the bed beside her, staring blankly up at the ceiling as he enjoyed the post-sex bliss. Kagome waited several minutes before taking the tissues from the nightstand and cleaning herself off. She glanced over her shoulder at him.

"Well? I held up my side of the deal."

"And it was every bit as fantastic as I dreamed it would be," he said with a smirk.

"Glad you enjoyed it, now what about our deal?"

He laughed, turning on his side and propping his head up with an elbow. "Relax, I'll hold up my part of the deal. I'll talk to my father when I see him tomorrow."

Her eyes narrowed. "You'd better." _I didn't sleep with you for amusement._

"Do you really have to look at me like I'm some kind of villain? You were the one asking for a favor."

"Yeah, and most people ask for money for a favor like mine."

He gave the best shrug he could in his awkward position. "I'm not like most people. Money means little to me. Besides, I've had a crush on you since your debut in the G-block. This is one dream I never thought I would be able to fulfill." He smiled. "It's not like I'm your first."

She sneered at him. "Funny, it's beyond my imagining why you have to resort to these measures to get girls."

He laughed. "It works doesn't it?" His eyes focused on her once more, or more specifically, a certain area of her. "Say, any way to get your partner to join us?"

"You mean Sango?" He nodded, his expression oozing the perverted thoughts running through his mind. She almost showed the look of disgust on her face but caught herself in time. "Sorry, but that's one dream you'll have to use your imagination for."

If he was disappointed, he didn't show it. "A pity. So… you up for one more? I'm sure I can find a thing or two to sweeten the deal."

She rolled to the side of the bed, putting her feet down over the side and sitting up. "Sorry, I have things to do." It was a lie, but he didn't know that. Nothing in their agreement said she had to put up with him more than once. _If he actually tried to make it enjoyable, he might be getting a different answer._

He was disappointed with his private dream coming to an end, but he was smart enough to not press her for more. He forced a half-hearted smile. "I understand. Listen, if you ever need any more parts—"

"I know who to call," she said, finishing for him as she quickly gathered her clothes that were scattered across the room. She headed towards the bathroom, eager to clean herself off.

"And maybe next time you can invite Sango," he said. Faking a smile, she nodded and closed the door. The sooner she finished her shower, the faster she could leave. _And the sooner, the better._

"What's wrong?" Kikyo asked, running her hands along Hideki's shoulders. Currently, he was brooding on the couch, looking towards the windows overlooking the city. Leaning over the back of the couch, she kissed his cheek gently. "You've been like this ever since we got home," she whispered.

"You know how I feel about my mother," he said in a low voice, looking over his shoulder at her. Frowning, she pulled away.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't like you acting so close to her."

"I _am_ close to her!" she said indignantly. "She worries about you, Inuyasha too. I couldn't imagine being in her position. Sesshomaru is the only one of you three that even bothers communicating with her."

"Yeah?" he said angrily rising to his feet. Kikyo took an unconscious step back as he turned to face her. "You think she would take a hint then? Maybe if she showed more interest in us from the beginning, we would return the favor?"

She frowned, placing her hands on her hips. "You really think that? Maybe you should be more understanding of her. She lost her husband in the Race—and you lost your father. If I was in her shoes, I would hate it too."

"The Race didn't kill him—he did that himself," Hideki said, moving towards the window to stare down at the city. After several seconds of silence, he looked over his shoulder at her. "I'm different than my father."

"I never said you were him," she said gently, moving around the couch to stand behind him. "I'm just saying that his death scarred your mother. Try to understand her feelings."

"You've been saying the same thing for years."

"Good things bear repeating."

He smiled, shaking his head. "It's not that easy. I'm not the type of guy who likes being told what to do." Resting his hands on her hips, he pulled her closer. "You know that better than anyone."

She returned his smile as he bent down to kiss her. Breaking it, she stared up at him. "It's going to get busy soon, isn't it?"

He nodded. "Once we finish the first race, we'll be on the road a lot." He tilted his head to the side, studying her. "Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded once. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me. I'm happy wherever you are. More importantly, you need to watch out for yourself. And Inuyasha," she added quickly.

"He's a big boy; he can take care of himself."

"He's not like you. Just—watch out for him, okay?"

He paused. "Okay."

Her eyebrows rose as she looked at him. "Promise?"

"Yeah, yeah, I promise!" A lewd smile crossed his face. "You know, since things are going to get busy here soon…"

She matched his smile. "I take it I'm not getting much sleep tonight?"

He leaned in for a kiss. "Nope…"

Sesshomaru stood next to Myoga, arms crossed. He tapped a finger against his arm, the only hint that he was impatient. They both stared at the screen as the simulation played out before them. "Well?" Sesshomaru asked in his deadpan voice.

"Well? I don't know," Myoga said with an exhausted sigh. "I am sure that tomorrow will go two ways."

"And?" Sesshomaru asked, eyebrow rising in interest.

"Third place—or neither finish. If they don't finish, it will be because they were completely crushed. It will be humiliation on a grand scale to any Racer."

Sesshomaru frowned, his fingers tapping his arm in frustration. _Something like that can't happen… Finishing third wouldn't be bad, not on a début race. But getting crushed—we would lose a lot of potential investors and our current ones…_ he didn't finish the thought. Thinking like that was bad luck. _They will perform admirably._

"How are their skills?"

"Hideki is an amazing kid. He's adapted quite well to a G-1 machine—at least in the simulation."

"So the problem is Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, his suspicions confirmed.

"Not necessarily. Inuyasha has a skill of his own. The problem is their teamwork." Myoga nodded to himself, as if agreeing with his own answer. "Hideki is still acting alone and Inuyasha is too content letting himself get caught in the flow of things. Hideki takes too many risks and Inuyasha doesn't take any." He looked over at Sesshomaru. "It's amazing actually."

"What do you mean?"

Myoga looked out the window of the office to where the simulators rested. "Two brothers—twins no less—have the exact traits of their father." He smiled. "But they are like two sides of a coin. One has the aggression, the desire, and blindly peruses his goals damming anything that stands in his way. The other is laid-back, letting life pass by but possessing the mental stamina and quick reflexes of a true Racer." Pausing, he drifted into his own thoughts before continuing. "If only there was a way to make them one person," Myoga said as he meshed his hands together. He turned his head to look at Sesshomaru. "We would have the perfect Racer."

Sesshomaru moved over to the glass to look down at the simulators. "But we can't."

"No, we'll have to make do with what we have," Myoga said as he moved beside him.

"Will that be enough?"

Myoga shrugged sadly. "We'll find out sooner or later. Experience will be their teacher now. I only hope it won't be too hard on them…"

Heinz Wagner was a huge man. His pale blonde hair was shaved close to his head. His features were rough and his daily workouts toned his arms, chest, and legs to flesh-covered steel. Heinz went out of his way to ensure his wonderful muscles were seen and admired by all. Today, he had a skintight t-shirt that appeared to be shrink-wrapped to his torso. Kouga was waiting for that one microscopic movement that would split the shirt from end to end. Unfortunately, it wasn't looking like it would happen any time soon.

"Out with it already," Heinz growled, unhappy he had been called away from his pre-race celebratory party. "Why did you call me here?"

Kouga leaned forward, keeping his smile in place. "I won't keep you from your ladies long." This brought an angry growl from the massive man. Only a select few knew that Heinz preferred men over women. With Kouga being one of them, he enjoyed nothing more than antagonizing his rival. Kouga had no doubt Heinz could break him in half over his knee without breaking a sweat, but he wouldn't do that, not if he wanted to continue racing.

"So what the fuck do you want?"

"I want to make a deal."

Heinz snorted. "Why the fuck would I want to do that?"

"Do you want to hear me out or make comments all night?" With a bored expression, the big man waved him to continue. "We both know about the newcomers having their debut race with us."

"So?"

"So I propose we give them a warm welcome."

"You want to let them win? How touching. I didn't know you cared so much about others."

Kouga ignored his comment, focusing on what he came here to do. "No, I want to crush them before they finish the first lap." He resisted the urge to smile. He knew he had Heinz hooked. Like the coveted two minute mark, completely crushing a team before the first lap hadn't happened for as long as he could remember. It would be great publicity and even more important, prestige.

"Go on," Heinz urged, trying and failing at keeping the facade of indifference.

With the lead driver of the _Siege_ _Hammer_ listening intently, Kouga began to outline his plan.

The day of the race was upon them. Inuyasha felt the fear and anticipation clutch at his gut, turning it, pulling it. It was a terrible feeling that he couldn't shake. The morning was nothing but a blur. The machines had been moved to the raceway already. All that was missing was their pilots.

As the limo moved them from their base to the raceway, Hideki looked as calm as always. Sesshomaru was at the front near the driver. He was looking over something on his small computer screen, talking into his small earpiece trying to convince yet another person to support the team. As for Inuyasha, he was a mess. Kikyo had seen them off, saying she would be watching from the team booth. He could still remember the faint heat of her lips against his cheek as she wished him luck. He should have been thrilled, but even something as great as that could do little to quell the fear that rooted itself within him.

Pulling into the employee only area, the limo drove down a ramp into the depths of the towering stadium. The limo was fairly good at keeping sounds out, but did little to mute the roar of the crowd above them. _Oh God, we are going to race in front of all these people?_ He couldn't see them, but the noise alone… _There has to be ten times the amount of people here! Maybe even more!_ That wasn't even including those that were watching on TV. The pressure was enough to make him want to puke.

The limo rolled to a stop and the door opened. Getting out behind Hideki, Inuyasha looked around the dark unloading area. There were several people gathered, smiling at them. "Welcome to Henderson Stadium," an attractive woman said, stepping out from the group to greet them. She was dressed professionally in a grey skirt and white blouse. She had her blonde hair tied up in a tight bun. "I am Kayla Henderson, daughter of Alexander Henderson and owner of this stadium." Her eyes fell on Hideki. "I have to admit, I'm a fan."

A smirk appeared on his face as he ran his eyes over her. "I always love meeting fans." Before anymore could be said, Sesshomaru exited the limo and Kayla's face turned serious.

"Sesshomaru," she said with a polite nod.

"Kayla," he nodded back. He looked past her. "Are we ready?"

"The race starts in an hour. Your rooms have been prepared—"

"That won't be necessary," he interrupted quickly. "Just take them to their machines."

"Huh?" Hideki said in disbelief as he turned to face his older brother. "With an hour before race time, I don't think so." He turned back to Kayla, smiling sweetly. "Please, take us to our rooms."

"No, you will go to your machines."

"The fuck we will! I see no reason why we should."

"Checking the machine—"

"Takes ten minutes—fifteen tops, plenty of time to relax."

"This isn't a game! Your racing career could very well rest on this race and you're willing to risk it for a little relaxation time?"

The two glared at each other, or more appropriately, Hideki did the glaring while Sesshomaru gave a stern look. "Fine," Hideki said shortly. Instantly, there was a collective sigh as the tension dissipated. "But only because I want to make sure no one fucked it up and not `cuz you said so." Turning to Kayla, he smiled sweetly once more. "I guess we will be going straight to our machines." Gesturing forward, he bowed slightly. "After you…"

Kouga was more than a little pissed. He was good, damned good. He knew that. After all, he had made it to the G-1. _On my own god damn feet,_ he thought bitterly as he paced in his room. _This is bullshit._ _This is_ my _time to shine! Not theirs!_ He glared at the TV once more. His name was gone, overshadowed by the `wonder twins.' His first race was supposed to be a glorious one, with hundreds of reporters talking about the best G-2 racer entering into the ranks of the G-1. _But no, I'm stuck underneath two dipshit spoiled rookies that haven't worked for a single thing in their life._ He would crush them… that much was certain. He had tools now that he didn't even dream of having in any G block. A smile crossed his lips as he moved towards the TV. _They aren't talking about me now, but after the race—well, they'll see…_

"It's going to start soon." Kagome looked over as Sango took a seat beside her. They were above the crowd in their private team booth. It was far better than being in the stands. They had their own private screens that were able to change cameras at will. Then there were the wonderful luxuries like A/C, their own private staff to wait on them, and the silence the soundproof booth offered.

"Yes it is," Kagome said, turning her attention back to the window. She was ignoring the screens for now, preferring to watch the start of it through the window.

"Excited?"

Kagome smiled. "Not really."

"Oh?" Sango said, eyebrow rising in interest. "You know something I don't?"

"No, I just never get worked up over the small fries."

Kagome looked out at where the six machines were lined up. The grey-red of team _Siege Hammer_ was at the front. Keeping in line with their team philosophy of `bigger is better,' their machines were hulking monstrosities half a size larger than the battle machines of the other two. It was obvious they took full advantage of the rule changes. They were followed by the brown-orange of _The Wolf Pack._ Both machines had little changes done to them from the last time she had seen them, making her curious what modifications they had done. Both were the bare minimum in size, sleeker and leaner than most teams. The last in line was the crimson red of _Dog Demons._ Both machines appeared to be stock machines straight from the factory_._ Due to their hasty creation, she doubted they had time to add any modifications.

Sango broke the silence. "Who do you think is going to win?"

"Wolf Pack," Kagome said without hesitation.

"Really?" Sango asked, surprised by her partners confidence. "I'm hoping Dog Demons. There is always something appealing about an underdog victory."

A smile formed on Kagome's lips as she spoke, "Impossible, they don't have a chance."

"A pity," Sango said softly as she frowned.

"Not really considering what they are. They should have never skipped in line." Kagome crossed her arms as she slumped in her chair. "They will get what they deserve. Besides, that new pilot in The Wolf Pack is good." Her eyes flickered over to Sango. "We have to watch out for him. They won't be the same team we knew."

"He's hot too," Sango said with a knowing smile. Kagome felt a smile form as well.

"Has nothing to do with it."

"Uh-huh. Speaking of which, your friend Davis came through for us. I heard from Rosy that the parts will be here tomorrow morning."

A smug smile formed on Kagome's face. "I knew he would."

"They aren't the experimental ones though," Sango said with a noticeable amount of disappointment.

"Best I could get in such short notice. We were lucky to get what we got. It's ex-military equipment after all."

Sango gave her a suspicious look. "That's not like you. Usually you can get anything."

Kagome shrugged. _Being a woman certainly has its advantages, especially one who knows people._ "I have my good days and my bad. Besides," she tilted her head to look at her partner, "to get the experimental ones would have meant another body in bed."

"Oh? Whose is that?"

"Yours," she answered with a smile. The screens chirped, signaling the race was about to start. Both women sat up in their chairs, adjusting the settings on their screens.

"Let me know next time, okay?"

"I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff."

Sango shrugged. "If it means winning…" She drifted off.

Kagome smiled to herself. There was a reason why she and Sango made such a great team. Winning was everything. "Fine, next time I need a third, I'll let you know." Turning up the volume, the announcer's voice poured through the speakers. Looking away from the screen, she stared down at the machines and waited.

"Welcome to yet another season of The Race and thanks for all the fans that are here with us or watching from home! We have an exciting season coming up and today's race is guaranteed to be like none you've ever seen! Not only are we welcoming a brand new team to the G-1 block, the International Racing League has unveiled a brand new rule set that will take effect this season! Combat will be more intense than ever as teams are now able to outfit themselves with new and powerful offensive and defensive weapons! Now we can only wait and watch to see what our valiant racers have in store for us!"

Inuyasha felt sick. He could hear the announcer from his cockpit speakers. The machine was more or less soundproof from the roars of the crowd, but just because he couldn't hear or see them didn't mean he couldn't _feel_ them. The vibrations of the cheering could be felt from his seat.

"You feel that?" Hideki's voice crackled over the speakers. "They are cheering at us—_for us!_"

"Stay focused Hideki," Sesshomaru's voice scolded. "You can't get distracted."

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

"I did my best getting everything ready," Miroku said, cutting in. "Try to avoid speed mode if at all possible. It's still a little buggy."

"No problem. I'm in the mood to beat the shit out of some people today anyways."

"Inuyasha," Myoga's voice called.

"Yeah?"

"Remember, this is a fight. You have to get in there if you want to win. Don't just stay at the edges."

"Right."

"Don't worry, I'll try to leave some for you," Hideki said, laughing.

"As for you, don't do anything stupid," Myoga said curtly.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry."

"You keep saying that, but I _am_ worried," Kikyo's voice said suddenly.

"Woh, you have a mic too babe?"

"Yeah… Sesshomaru let me wear one."

"Awesome! Just watch, I'll show you a level of racing the world has never seen before."

"You better!" Myoga voice said. "You are both going to need it."

"Racers, you may begin power-up," an unfamiliar male voice commanded.

"Finally! I've been _dying_ to get started!" Hideki said.

"Don't say that!" Kikyo gasped.

"Relax, I'm only—forget it. Inuyasha, let's kick some ass, Taisho style!"

"R-right," Inuyasha said, hitting the blinking red button. The cockpit sprang to life around him as the consoles rotate into their positions and lit up. _Dog Demon OS v1.00_ appeared on the main console. _You really did put in a lot of work, didn't you?_ He offered a silent word of thanks to their chief mechanic and his crew. The cockpit walls turned translucent and the outside world came into view. The stadium was _huge_ and completely full of people. Countless heads and bodies rocked and swayed as they cheered for their favorites. Inuyasha felt anxiety grip at his chest as he looked around at all the people.

A new vibration rumbled through his chair as the drive engine powered up. He relaxed slightly as the silence surrounded him. _This is nothing like past experiences…_ The noise his old drive engine made was gone, replaced by the soothing silence and gentle vibration. With his mind elsewhere, he heard something like a whisper.

"What was that?" he asked, bringing his focus back.

"Huh? No one said anything," Hideki answered. Inuyasha frowned. _I could have swore I heard someone whispering…_ A chill ran down his back as his hand automatically moved to his necklace, but before he could think on it, the announcer's voice returned.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The moment you have all been waiting for! Their engines are on! Their pulse is pounding! Everything is ready to go! Let us start the countdown!"

Kouga sat inside his machine, his tongue running over his lips in anticipation. Everything was in place, his victory almost assured. _One thing that is certain… Dog Demons _will_ lose._ He had made sure of that. He smiled as the starting light flashed red above him. _I'll show them for stealing my limelight._ As he watched, the lights flashed down the pole.

_Red…_

_Red…_

_Yellow…_

_Yellow…_

_Yellow…_

_Green…_

As soon as the green light appeared, Inuyasha drove the controls forward, the machine rocketing forward. Even with the inertia dampeners, he felt himself being driven back against his seat. Muscles shaking, he put all his effort into keeping the controls in the forward position.

"Good, good! Excellent start gentlemen!" Myoga's voice said. It sounded faint, as if a thousand miles away. As he hit his top speed, the force against his body faded. Around him, the world streaked past in a blur. The only thing he could see clearly was the four machines before him.

"Inuyasha, you are pulling ahead of your brother. Slow down just a little," Myoga advised.

"No, I'll catch up," Hideki said.

"Don't be a fool. Attacking them one at a time is suicide."

"Something's wrong…" Inuyasha said, staring at the machines before him.

"Huh?" several people asked at once.

"We are allowed to attack… right?"

Myoga had a matter-of-fact tone when he spoke. "Of course, battle starts as soon as the green light is given."

Inuyasha felt dread creeping over him. "Then why aren't they attacking one another?" Before anyone could answer, one of the large _Siege Hammer_ machines rocketed towards him. The impact threw him against his restraints as his machine spun out of control, impacting the side railing hard. He didn't have a chance to recover before his machine shook again from another heavy impact. Body a helpless ragdoll, the only thing keeping him from flying about the cockpit was his restraints. Helpless panic washed over him as he screamed.

"What the hell is happening!" Sesshomaru yelled, slamming his fists against the console. Kikyo stared down at the screen in horror, a hand over her mouth as she watched the carnage play out before her. Inuyasha's machine was getting destroyed under a hail of impacts from both _Siege Hammer_ machines. Every so often, a large chunk of metal would fling itself from his machine, skidding and sparking as it slid to a stop on the track.

"He's going to be killed!" she shrieked as his screams echoed through her headphones.

"Miroku!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"I'm on it! I'm on it!" the man said, tapping away at his computer furiously. "It's impossible! Siege Hammer has seriously supped up their power output and arm motors. Hideki's battle armor—maybe, but Inuyasha's machines isn't built for that kind of punishment!"

"I'm calling it," Myoga said, reaching for the phone.

"No!" Sesshomaru said, pulling Myoga's arm away. Looking out the window, he pressed his hand against his mic. "Hideki, what the hell are you doing? Help your brother!"

"You don't think I'm fucking trying? I have my own problems here!" Alarms could be heard in the backdrop of his strained voice.

"Both Wolf Pack machines are attacking Hideki," Miroku reported solemnly. "Their machines are small and aren't going to do any major damage against his armor—"

"But he won't be able to help Inuyasha," Kikyo said softly, eyes locked to the screen before her.

"Power against speed and speed against power—the bastards planned this." Myoga said softly. He glanced over at Sesshomaru. "We have to call it. Any more of this and Inuyasha may end up with serious injuries."

"We can't do that," Sesshomaru said, his voice taking a chilling tone as the heat left his voice.

Kikyo looked horrified. "Why not! They are going to die—"

"They are not going to die!" he said, silencing her with a glare. "If we pull out now, we lose it all, period. There will be no second chance."

"There won't be anything left of them at this rate," Myoga said softly as he turned back to the screen.

"If Hideki could get to Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru muttered.

"Inuyasha is in serious trouble!" Miroku shouted, looking up from his computer. "I'm detecting an armor breach near his drive core."

"Jesus, if he gets hit there—" Myoga grabbed the phone. "I'm calling it. It's too dangerous."

Grabbing the small man, Sesshomaru pulled him away from the phone, pinning him to the wall. "I am the manager of this team, I will tell you when we quit, and we are _not_ quitting!" Tense silence fell over the room as everyone stared at him. Slowly, Sesshomaru released him, Myoga's feet touching the ground once more. Calmly straightening the wrinkles from his suit, Sesshomaru moved back to the console. "He will pull through for us… just watch."

"Hideki is—"

"I'm not talking about Hideki," he said, cutting Kikyo off. Straightening, he set his eyes on the screen.

_I'm going to die…_ The thought repeated itself over and over in his mind as he was tossed side to side. Alarms were blaring, overpowered only by the sound of metal against metal as he slid along the side of the track and the large metal fists of the _Siege Hammer_ machines tore at his. _I am really going to die…_ His screaming had stopped as a calm acceptance of his impending death settled over him. Body relaxing, he closed his eyes, waiting for everything to end.

The chaos of sounds faded as his mind cleared itself, finding tranquility away from the outside world. But as those sounds disappeared into a far away land, a new sound could be heard. _Is someone crying?_ The sobbing became more apparent as he focused on it.

_`I don't want to die.'_ The voice cut through his thoughts like a cold sword. _`Fight…fight…you have to fight…fight…'_ The voice grew heated as it continued to echo in his mind, the innocent sound gradually turning to a brutal roar.

Yelling, his eyes snapped open as he reached for his controls with one hand while the other slammed down on one of the screens to his left.

"Hideki! Dad's spin move! Do it!"

"You idiot! That will hit you! Besides, I took too much damage already. My machine won't be able to handle the stress!"

"Don't worry about me! Just do it!"

"I—"

"_God damn it Hideki! Just listen to me for once!_" There was a brief silence. "At this rate, we'll lose. I have an idea, but I just need you to trust me. For once in your life, please, do as I say."

Silence. "Fine, but if you fuck this up—"

"I won't. I promise"

"Right, here I come…" Inuyasha instantly pressed the transformation console.

"Speed mode activated," a computerized male voice said. As his battered machine whined and popped as it made its transformation, he twisted his controls, sending him into a spin. The machine shook as he threw the other two machines off him. Gritting his teeth, he fought against the G-forces that threatened to rip his hands from the controls. It was impossible to tell what direction he was facing in as his spin began to become uncontrollable. _Just a little more…_ "Transformation complete," the voice said. There was no way of telling what direction or how close Hideki was. If he misjudged it, they would collide and at the speed they were going…

_Now,_ the thought entered his head almost as if placed there. Inuyasha shifted the controls, straightening his machine. Vision spinning, he struggled to bring everything into focus. Through the blurred vision, he was surprised to find nothing in front of him. His mind was strangely serene as the adrenaline pumping through his body brought on the illusion of time slowing down. Body moving on its own, he pressed the controls forward towards the clear path before him.

Miroku nearly dropped his computer as everyone in the room stared at the screens in stunned disbelief.

"Impossible," Kikyo breathed. It appeared as if the two had come within inches of one another. Neither could have possibly known where the other was, not spinning as quickly as they were. Hideki's arms were extended out, spinning like a helicopter as he moved towards where Inuyasha's machine was being beaten. Both _Wolf Pack_ machines cautiously stayed out of range, knowing what would happen to their smaller machines if he got a good hit in. As he approached, Inuyasha began shifting into speed mode, moving closer to the ground and dodging several blows as the pilots of _Siege Hammer_ failed to properly predict his moves. That's when Inuyasha began spinning as well, pushing the two machines on him away and into his spinning brothers attack. However, as Inuyasha continued to slow down, Hideki gained speed. Collision seemed imminent before Inuyasha suddenly straightened his machine, allowing his brother to pass him by mere inches. The ending combination was a miracle blend of skill, talent, and an enormous amount of sheer luck.

"Where did they learn to do _that?_ Miroku whispered.

"I saw it… but I still can't believe it," Myoga said, shaking his head. "The only one crazy enough to do something like that—"

"Is our father," Sesshomaru finished, a hint of a smile forming. He watched as Inuyasha rocketed along the course, the other five machines slowly losing ground against him.

"Ten years," Myoga said in awe as he watched. "In ten years, no one has gotten this close…"

"The two minute mark," Kikyo muttered, gripping her screen tightly.

"Will he reach it?" Myoga wondered. Sesshomaru smiled.

"Of course."

"What the—did you see that!" Sango shouted, half standing from her seat. Kagome felt her jaw drop in disbelief. _Impossible! I couldn't have seen that!_ Even as she watched the newcomer rocket down the track, she still couldn't bring herself to believe it. _The quiet one too!_

His brother was out of commission, sacrificing himself to open a path. In a world where even teammates competed with one another, such a move was unheard of, yet here it was. _By Hideki!_ The entire way the two raced was reckless, insane even. In just seconds, they had turned a certain defeat to a certain victory. _Nothing can stop them now…_ The four remaining machines had switched to speed mode in a desperate attempt to catch up, but it was too late now. The _Siege Hammer_ machines were too heavy and were quickly left behind. _The Wolf Pack_ had a chance, but whatever secret modifications they had installed was slowing them down just enough to lose ground against the unmodified speed machine.

"I can't believe this! It's been ten minutes since he pulled ahead and they haven't caught up to him!" Sango brought up a clock on the side of her screen. "It's the second lap and he's at 1:38 and slowly climbing." She shook her head in disbelief as she laughed. "He's going to do it! He's actually going to do it!"

Kagome leaned forward in her chair, studying the machine on her screen. It felt off to her. "No," she said softly. "I think his time is up…"

"This is bad!" Miroku said suddenly, breaking the amazed silence that had descended on the room.

"What is it?" Myoga asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Something just gave. I'm getting all kinds of alarms and warnings!"

"What?" Sesshomaru said, moving towards the mechanic.

Typing furiously, Miroku shook his head. "I can't do anything from here. He has too much physical damage." He looked up slowly. "It's my fault. I sacrificed speed mode preparations to perfect battle mode. With as much damage as he took and the stabilizers off…"

"It's falling apart, but it's not your fault. We told you to prioritize," Myoga said sadly, turning back to gaze at the screen. "Who would have thought something so amazing would happen? So close too…"

"You're kidding…" Kikyo whispered softly before looking down at her screen.

After a couple minutes, the alarms had become just another background noise in the machine. He didn't dare split his attention to turn them off. Inuyasha's focus was on the road and nothing but the road. He didn't have the luxury to get distracted, not at these speeds. Even with an undamaged machine, some of these turns would be dangerous. With his steering ability steadily decreasing, it was all he could do to keep from slamming into the wall. _Almost there,_ he thought as happiness and hope surged through him as he entered a long straight-away. This was his chance to step from the shadow of his brother. _Nothing can stop me now! Are you watching Kikyo? It's me_ _who's_ _winning! Not my brother, me!_

A pop followed by several clanging sounds rattled the cockpit. Instantly, several more alarms added their screech to the chaos. A sickening grinding noise came from within the machine. Whatever had happened, it was chewing the engine to pieces. "Wha—no!" he cried as he watched the power output on the drive engine drop. "Come on! Come on damn you!" he shouted as he hit his fist against the screen. "Don't do this to me! Not now!" The engine sputtered, the vibrations growing weaker and weaker before, finally, silence descended upon the cockpit. Tears ran down his face as his machine rolled powerless down the track, friction doing its work. The four other machines, once far behind, were rapidly gaining ground. The last to lose power when the batteries drained themselves was the view outside. Sobbing, his world fell into darkness.

Inuyasha stepped through the door and into the dim hallway under the stadium. He could hear the faint rumble of the crowd still cheering above them. The race was over. He didn't know who won, nor did he care. Behind him, two medics pestered him about letting them check his injuries. _I lost… I was so close and I lost._ It wasn't fair. Never before in his life had Inuyasha desired victory. Conflict and competition was never in his nature. He had always thought it was better to lose without trying than to give it your all and still lose. But to come so close, he felt robbed of something he justly deserved. _In all my life, I have never asked for much and I received even less._ His father had never been much for religion, but his mother was fairly religious and had passed some down onto him. If there was a higher being in the universe, it enjoyed torturing him. Watching someone live the life you dreamed of was hard, but when that person had the same face as you, words could not describe the anguish. This would have been the first step to a life he would live, not watch from the sidelines.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said softly. She, along with the others was standing in the hall, a gloomy atmosphere hanging over them. One stepped forward, and before he could recognize who it was, a fist impacted him on the side of the face. Spinning off balance, Inuyasha landed against the cement floor. "Hideki!" she shrieked as she rushed to Inuyasha's side.

"You sonovabitch! You promised me!" his brother seethed; standing over him, helmet in his other hand. Driving his foot into Inuyasha's stomach, Inuyasha cried out in pain as his brother's foot ground into his bruised flesh. "You fucking promised me!"

"Hideki, that's enough!" Sesshomaru called as he, Miroku and Myoga pulled him off his fallen brother. The medics rushed over to help Inuyasha.

"Let me go! Let me go I said!" Hideki screamed, struggling against the three.

"Let it go man!" Miroku tried to shout over the yelling. "It wasn't his fault."

"The fuck it wasn't! That sonovabitch made me do something stupid! If it wasn't for him, we could have won!"

"It was his move that got you that far. Without it, I doubt you would have made it to the second lap," Myoga said, voice strained as he struggled to hold Hideki back.

"Get him out of here, he needs to cool down," Sesshomaru said, releasing his struggling brother and letting Myoga and Miroku drag him down the hall. Sesshomaru watched in silence as Hideki shrugged the two off him and stormed down the hall away from them. "Go with him, make sure he doesn't get into trouble," he said to Myoga and Miroku. They nodded and quickly went off after him. Moving over to Inuyasha, he watched as the medics opened his racing suit. His chest was red and bruised where the restraints pressed against him.

"He's right…" Inuyasha said in a pitiful voice. "It is my fault."

"Don't say that!" Kikyo said quickly, running her hand over his forehead. "You did great! He's just angry. You know how he's like when he's angry." She smiled. "He blames everyone else, but I know he's just angry at himself."

"But if I hadn't done that—he might have been able to do something. I mean—he's him. He always manages to win."

"No," Sesshomaru said calmly. "If you hadn't done that, you would have lost before the first lap was completed. Two versus one _always_ means defeat in G-1. That's why teamwork is so important."

Inuyasha looked up at his brother. "I'm sorry; because of me you have more work, don't you?"

"Losing will certainly hurt us, but after that stunt you performed..." Sesshomaru nodded to himself. "I believe we aren't out of the running yet. But before that, I think a talk with the IRL is needed. This was a serious oversight on their part. No teams should be allowed alliance against a third. While something like this has never happened before, it teeters dangerously towards illegal fixing."

Inuyasha slowly rested his head against the concrete. The pain in his chest was nothing to the crushing despair of defeat and disappointment. "Come on Sir," one of the medics said, appearing in Inuyasha's field of view. "We need to get you to the hospital. I'll get a stretcher."

"I can walk," Inuyasha said, getting to his feet.

"I'll come with you," Kikyo said quickly, helping him stand. Bringing his arm around her shoulders she reached in to support him. He could feel her warmth pressing against his side. Silently, he looked up at the cold ceiling. _As if my day wasn't bad enough… You still want to torture me?_ If there was a response at all, it came in the form of a flickering light as he weakly made his way down the hall.

"You were right, Wolf Pack won," Sango said, leaning back in her chair as she stretched, exposing her midriff. She sighed as she fixed her shirt. "I have to admit, I haven't watched a race that exciting since…" She paused to think. "Since a long time," she finished.

Kagome didn't answer. She was still staring at her screen, watching the replay of the astounding maneuver the two newcomers performed. After watching it from seven different angles at 4 different speeds, she still couldn't force herself to believe it. _It was pure luck. It had to be._

"It's a pity neither of the Dog Demon's finished. Sinking to the bottom ranking on your debut race is harsh."

Kagome pushed the screen away. "It goes to show you that it doesn't matter how flashy or unbelievable your moves are. At the end of the day, all that matters is crossing the finish line first." She leaned back in her chair, locking her fingers together as she pressed them against her lips. _Even if they are at the bottom, we have to be careful._ Her eyes settled on the frozen screen of Inuyasha's vehicle, battered and broken from the pounding it took. _And I think another meeting is in order…_

**I was going to split this up into two chapters, but I didn't see a good splitting point so I just kept it as one big one. The next chapter will be brand new content.**

**I understand the characters are a little different personality wise, but it's done to fit in with the lore of being a racer. They all live on the wild side and do crazy things.**

**Again, thanks for the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

Kouga slammed his fist into the cold concrete wall. Rage clouded his mind, dulling the pain. _It wasn't supposed to end this way!_ Everything had gone according to plan. He had been the first across the finish line. Yet despite this, his victory felt hollow. Any pleasure from the win had been stolen by that damned Inuyasha. He had seen how the media flocked to the _Dog_ _Demon's_ manager after the race. They wanted to talk to the man who almost broke the two minute barrier more than the man who won by conventional means. He glanced over his shoulder to stare at his machine. It was battered but in remarkable condition considering it had just run a G-1 Block race. There hadn't been a whole lot of combat. Once Inuyasha slipped past them, it had turned into a straight contest of speed. Even when his machine broke down, the remaining racers stayed in speed mode throughout the rest of the race. With the bulky machines the Siege Hammer used, the winners were determined the minute they entered speed mode. _If only the boosters were installed properly._ If things had gone according to plan, he would have broken the two minute barrier. While other teams were focusing on equipping offensive systems, Kouga had convinced the team manager to go a different route. Their opponents would become bloated with extras while they streamlined and became faster. It was a strategy that would have worked. The fluke with the rookie was evidence of that. But their engineers failed to properly install the boosters for the first race. _Things would have turned out a lot different. Things _should_ have turned out different._

"Don't concern yourself with them," Katsu said, stepping around his own machine to move towards Kouga. "They may have caught the eye of the media with that little move of theirs, but the attention will wane once they continue losing." Kouga remained silent. He wasn't worried about them, he was furious that they stole the spotlight he rightfully deserved. "What's you should be worrying about is the IRL investigation that's sure to follow."

"We did nothing wrong," Kouga said, casually flicking the invisible dust from his brown and orange jumpsuit sleeves and shoulders. "The worst that will come from this is a few rule changes."

Katsu stopped a few steps away, his lips pressed tightly together as he rested both hands on his waist. "That's not what concerns me. This _will_ have an effect on our fan base if it comes to light that we were behind it. If the fans go elsewhere, our sponsors will follow."

"They won't if we are number one."

A grin spread across his teammates face. "True enough." He laughed as he slapped Kouga on the shoulder as he passed him, heading towards the hall behind him. "Come on, we have to get ready for the press conference." The grin widened. "And the victory party too."

The mention of the waiting reporters pushed his fury at Inuyasha aside. Not all was lost. No matter how flashy that little move had been, Kouga was till the one who won in the end. Turning, he set off after Katsu.

The doctor voice was impassive as he read from the clipboard. "Your injuries are extensive, but not as serious as they first appear. Nothing is broken, but there is bruising from the restraints. You also suffered a minor concussion from the whiplash." The doctor's eyes flashed up to meet Inuyasha's. "I'd like to keep you overnight for observation. Just to be safe," he added, looking over to Kikyo. Her hand atop Inuyasha's arm, she wore a look of concern.

"I'm fine," Inuyasha said. He had been repeating that line so much, he had lost count. "I just want to get the hell out of here."

The doctor tucked the clipboard under his arm, raising his head. "That may be, but we are going to keep you under observation." _Damn brother,_ Inuyasha thought, knowing Sesshomaru's invisible hand was at work. "I'll prescribe you something for the pain."

"I don't need it," Inuyasha said, his voice just above a growl.

"Thank you," Kikyo said, giving the doctor a slight bow in thanks. She looked as relieved as she sounded. The doctor gave a small nod and left them alone, closing the door behind him. Kikyo immediately turned to Inuyasha. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Inuyasha felt a pain in his chest that none of the painkillers they had pumped in him could dull. His eyes moved down to where she was gripping his arm. When she followed his gaze, she immediately flushed red. She pulled her hands away like she had been gripping something hot. Clearing her throat, she looked away from him. He realized that they were alone together in the room. It had been awhile since they had been alone together. It made him realize just how much Hideki was an unwavering presence that loomed over him. Inuyasha had always dreamed of a chance to be alone with her; to relive the old days from before she got romantically involved with Hideki. Yet with his dream becoming realized, he found an awkward tension between them. It was depressing to recognize that what they had in the past had morphed into something he could no longer comprehend.

"I'm really sorry," Kikyo whispered after a long silence.

"Sorry? For what?" Inuyasha said, forcing himself to smile through the awkwardness.

"Hideki was so excited for this race. He wanted so badly to win. I know he didn't mean the things he said." She smiled. "You know how he is." Her head sank as the smile vanished. "I know it doesn't excuse him for what he did to you, but could you forgive him?"

Inuyasha felt his fists clench the bedding, but kept his face expressionless. It wasn't fair. Tears welled in her pleading eyes. It shouldn't be her that needed to beg him for forgiveness, yet here she was. Rage flooded Inuyasha. It was always Kikyo paying for his brothers mistakes. She was always the one begging for forgiveness in his stead. Hideki was free to live his life without consequence and Kikyo was left to clean up after him. _He doesn't deserve her._ That much was obvious, but why did she stay with him? Why didn't she realize just how dysfunctional their relationship was? How things could be so much better?

For Inuyasha there was only one thing he could do in this situation. He didn't want to see Kikyo hurt, not like this. He grinned. "He was mad, I get it. Besides, he didn't really do any damage. This is all from the race." _He may not have done any damage, but he had intended to. _He loathed to think about what would have happened had Myoga and the rest been there to pull him off.

Kikyo smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Thank you Inuyasha," she said, bending over to give him an awkward hug. The pain it caused was nothing compared to the ache in his heart. He felt her soft lips against his forehead.

"N-no problem," he said softly as she pulled away. The world seemed so cold without the heat of her body. She was still smiling, looking down. She was acting like a schoolgirl who finally managed to work up the courage to talk to a crush. He wanted so badly to be the man she was thinking about, but when she looked at him, all she could see was Hideki.

Hideki was furious. Time had not quelled the rage that boiled through his entire being. He knew Inuyasha wasn't at fault, not completely anyways. In a few days, he would apologize to him once he cooled down. Right now, he needed the distance. What enraged him was how _helpless_ he had been in the race. He fought with all his being and his opponents had just danced around him like he was nothing. They should have been wiped out completely. They _would_ have been wiped out if it hadn't been for Inuyasha. _Pulling a move like that…_ His brother had completely stolen the spotlight from him. It was all over the news. Race commentaries went over it again and again. The scene was shown countless times. Everywhere he looked, he was reminded of what his brother did, not him. It was _Inuyasha_ who almost broke the two minute barrier. Some commentaries were calling Inuyasha the hidden trump card of the team. That was unacceptable. Inuyasha wasn't the team, _he_ was the team. He was the one that was going to climb to the top. Inuyasha was only there to give him the boost he needed. _Inuyasha doesn't even want to be where he is! This is the last thing he wants!_

The woman's passionate cry brought him back to the present. He didn't realize how much his thoughts had affected him. His breathing was ragged, his fists clenching the bedding. With his mind elsewhere, his body moved automatically. The rage he held inside was funneled into his thrusts as he pounded himself against the shrieking woman. Her breasts shook from the impact of his body, the cheap bed thumping against the hotel wall. Despite the rough treatment, she urged him on. Her body rocked against his, her legs locked around him as she pulled him into her. Hideki could feel her nails biting into his back. He would have to remember to check on that later to make sure there were no lasting marks for Kikyo to find. Her brown eyes were locked with his, a look of pure ecstasy on the familiar face. It wasn't the first time he had seen her. Minori was a prominent reporter when it came to The Race. If you watched any news about it, you knew who she was. He hadn't expected to meet with her, eventually yes, but not this early in his career. He most certainly didn't expect _this_ situation. He had let Sesshomaru deal with the press, not wanting to deal with them until he cooled off a little. He could blow off the press, but not Minori. She ambushed him earlier that night, demanding and interview. She was a stunning woman. Her black hair was cut just below her ears at the front, curving slightly towards her small pale red lips. It was shorter in back by an inch or so. Her brown eyes portrayed a look of innocence that deceived so many men. He had always known she had a killer body. Anyone who watched her on TV knew that. But the TV did her no justice to how she was against him. Her milk-white skin was subtle against his hand. Her pert breasts were just large enough to fit in the grip of his hand as he closed his hand atop them, giving them a tender squeeze. Hideki could feel the toned muscle hidden beneath her pale skin, the strength in her legs that locked him tightly against her. Her small body made it feel like he was fucking a vice, but the discomfort was a pleasure of its own. Her tightness prolonged the experience. If he had been with Kikyo, he would have finished a while ago. Not that he wished it to end. She was fantastic.

He grinned as she cried his name repeatedly, understandably enjoying herself. It was funny because he actually agreed to be interviewed without the offer of sex. Having an exclusive interview with _the_ Minori was a reward unto itself. While she was undressing, she casually explained to him that it was a part of the interview process. If anyone claimed they knew a Racer better than her, Hideki would have called them a liar. It was a give-and-receive way of life and few Racers did something without getting something in return. A moment of his time for a moment under the sheets was one hell of a deal. Of course, you always had the option to refuse. You would have to be mad to refuse a body like hers. He wondered what Minori did with the female Racers. He let his imagination run free with that one, knowing several Racers were every bit as beautiful as her. There was no kissing and no foreplay involved; no romantic atmosphere at all. It felt exactly as it was meant to be: businesslike. She simply undressed and told him to do the same if he wished. A few minutes later, they were on the bed. He could tell from how she acted that she wasn't expecting to enjoy it. _How quickly that changed _he thought with a smirk.

Hideki knew that she had an orgasm. When she tightened around him, he had almost lost his erection. Luckily, he managed to power through it and continue working towards his own. It seemed to take forever, but he could feel the familiar pressure build inside him. She could tell he was close as his speed picked up, a low grunt escaping with each thrust. She smiled up at him; it was the smile that melted the hearts of millions globally. But she wasn't smiling at the world this time, she was smiling only at him. The thought of pulling out didn't cross his mind, not that she would let him with the grip her legs had on him. With a grunt, he shoved himself into her a final time. Since it had been building for so long, the release made his head dizzy as he erupted inside her. For a second, he swore he was seeing double as one of the most intense orgasms he'd ever experienced washed over him. Gasping, he struggled to keep himself upright, not wanting to crush her under him. Slowly, the ecstasy subsided, replaced by pain as his cock reminded him of the crushing place he had forced it to enter. In the bliss of orgasm, her legs had released him from their stranglehold. Grunting, he pulled his softening cock from her, cum running out to ooze onto the bed below.

She was still gasping for breath, staring at the ceiling as he collapsed to the bed beside her. "That… was amazing," she said after her breathing calmed. Her head turned to look at him. "Your girlfriend is a lucky woman."

"Yes she is," he said, suddenly remembering Kikyo. _Knowing her, she's still at the hospital._ He didn't worry about her spending time alone with his brother. Inuyasha loved Kikyo, but he was always too timid to make a move. _Besides, Kikyo wouldn't do that with Inuyasha anyways._ To her, Inuyasha was like a younger brother, which was odd considering they were identical twins. Yet even when they were younger, she had always had the uncanny ability to tell the two apart, even when others couldn't.

Minori looked at him with an odd expression. "Does she know you—?"

"No, at least, I don't think so," he said, answering before she finished her question. "And I expect it to stay that way." He didn't make it sound threatening, but it was firm enough to show he was serious.

Her expression was professional. "Of course. This is all confidential." She gave him that smile again. "I'll let you know when it's on record." He could see how so many men fell in love with her. Had he been made of lessor will, he would be one of them with a smile like that. "Racers all have their own personal way to go about relationships. Some hide their mistresses from wives and girlfriends, others don't. I know quite a few that bring their wives to the orgies."

He laughed. "Now how does a non-Racer know about that? Someone's been talking," he joked. It was a well-known secret. It had been a big deal when the press first broke the story. A huge public outcry followed. IRL cracked down with rules and regulations, punishments for Racers who broke them. It didn't stop anything. Racers just went on doing what they wanted, though they did try to keep things from the prying eye of the media. Every so often, the media would break a story about a party. This time, there was no public outcry, or at least, nothing near the levels as before. Since then, the media just stopped reporting on it. The public seemed to be fine ignoring certain activities of their beloved Racers as long as they continued entertaining them on the track. After all, there were no laws being broken besides certain moral ones and no one pretended that Racers were holy, righteous beings.

Minori laughed; her voice sweet and angelic. It was like her entire essence existed to capture a man's heart. If there was such a thing as a succubus, she would most certainly be one. Even now, he felt a lingering desire to jump atop her and ravish her like no other. Not even Kikyo had quite this effect on him. Her presence was quite extraordinary. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." She raised an eyebrow, tilting her head slightly. "Have you been to one?"

"To a Racer party?" She nodded. "No." Her face betrayed her surprise. "Why is that such a surprise?"

She shrugged, her exposed breasts swaying with the movement. "I've heard stories. After experiencing you myself, I know which ones are true. You have many fans." He only smiled. Truth be told, Racer parties were invite only. Before today, there wasn't much chance of getting invited. Now that he was in G-1, it was like he received an unlimited pass to exclusive events. Still, he never had much interest in the first place. He could get his own alcohol and drugs were out of the question. There was no faster way to screw your chances on reaching the top than drugs. As for sex… well sex was easier to find than alcohol.

"And how about yourself?" he asked, suddenly curious.

She grinned. "Hasn't anyone told you it's impolite to ask about a woman's history?"

He found himself matching her grin. "Was it any fun?"

Her head tilted up, her eyes not on him. "I have no idea what you're talking about." After a few moments of silence, her eyes slowly moved down to meet his. A wide smile broke out on both their faces. "Next time, you should go as my date. It'll be fun, I promise."

"Maybe I will." Hideki relaxed, looking up at the ceiling as he took a deep breath, enjoying the afterglow. He doubted he would take her up on that offer, tempting as it was. The idea of a bunch of people having sex together turned him off. She would be the only reason why he would go, and what purpose would that serve if she's just going to fuck some other guys? No, he would stick with just one woman at a time for the moment. Maybe later he would branch out and try a few new things. As for the sex he just had, it was fantastic. _It was a great diversion away from other things._ His mind was clearer now, the rage that had been building expunged. It was much better than anything he had with Kikyo, but that didn't matter to him. He was with Kikyo for reasons other than sex. If not, things would have been over between them a long time ago.

She took a deep breath before forcing herself to sit up. She ignored the white liquid that was running down her inner thigh and moved over to her bag she had left on the cheap table. Digging through it, she pulled out her recorder and moved back to the bed. Sitting, she began to fiddle with it. He watched her with curious eyes as she tested the audio. "Are you seriously going to interview me like that?" he asked, eyeing her nude body.

She looked at him over her shoulder, a grin on her face. "I do most of my interviews like this." One of his eyebrows rose. She did a lot of interviews with racers… This wasn't mentioning how many Racer parties she had 'snuck' into. He wondered how many hearts would be broken if her true self was revealed to the world. "Is it going to be a problem?" she asked, her eyes moving towards a certain area that was doing its best to harden again.

"No, I don't think so."

Looking away, she messed with her recorder. "I usually try to stay as neutral as I can regarding the Race, but I hope you manage to climb your way to the top." She looked over her shoulder again with her award-winning smile. "I'm looking forward to our many interviews together."

He grinned as well. "As am I."

She surprised him by looking uncertain. He wasn't sure she knew how to be uncertain until he saw it firsthand. "I usually do team interviews sometime after a team's first race. Your teammate being your brother…" She trailed off, wondering to herself if she should finish the thought or not.

It wasn't hard to follow her trail of thought. "You'll find that Inuyasha isn't like most Racers. I'm thinking that you'll have to follow more – traditional – means of reporting."

"I see," she said softly with a look of disappointment. "That's a pity. It certainly would be interesting – for me," she added quickly, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. Like a flip of a switch, she was suddenly staring at him with a professional face – though it was a little hard for him to take her seriously when she was completely naked. She flicked her thumb against the recorder, a red light glowing atop it. "Tell me your feelings about today's race…"

Sesshomaru sat alone in the dark, forehead pressed against his folded hands as he waited. Eyes closed, he practiced different ways of apologizing. The storm was coming, it was inevitable. What mattered was how well he weathered it. Regardless, damage would be done. Perhaps the damage would be crippling to the fledgling team. He was going to do his damnedest to ensure that didn't happen. This team was his life now and he was going to do everything he could to protect it.

The phone rang. Even expecting it, he flinched ever so slightly. Unmoving, he let it ring. Once, twice, three times. On the fourth ring, he finally stretched his hand out towards the phone. Just as the fourth ring sounded, he lifted it from its ancient receiver. He held it still, hovering a few inches in the air for a few seconds before placing it against his face. "This is Sesshomaru," he said calmly, his voice hiding the anxiety building inside him.

"Hello Sesshomaru. I wish I was calling under more… pleasant circumstances."

"You and I both," he answered keeping his voice level. He would not betray any of his feelings. HEILO-Technologies was their biggest sponsor. Not only were they fronting most of the money, but many of the parts they received were prototypes being developed. When Howard, the CEO of HEILO, told them he wanted something, Sesshomaru would bend over backwards to make sure it was done. Howard had wanted a strong start, a win fresh out of the gate. They failed. Now it was time to face the punishment for their failure. "Did you watch the race today?"

"Of course. The board did as well. We funneled a lot of capital into your team, capital that could easily have been used elsewhere."

"I understand Sir, but—"

"And I think that I speak for the board when I say it was money well spent."

"Excuse me?" Even with his exceptional ability to keep his emotions hidden, even he could not hide his surprise.

"It wasn't a win, but god _damn_ was that exciting!" Howard's laughter sounded through the phone. "I mean, let's be honest here. We didn't _really_ expect a win first thing. We were telling our accountants to hold off freaking about all the red ink until at least the first season was over. Yet here we are, a close victory on race one." His voice turned serious. "What does concern me is the reason _why_ we didn't win. What happened? It wasn't one of our parts was it?"

Sesshomaru was all business again. "I can assure you, your parts worked flawlessly. We simply did not have the time to properly calibrate them. The damage sustained during the race exposed several flaws in our preparations. To be honest, we weren't expecting a battle for speed."

"Good, good. That's real good to hear about the parts. There are plans to make a lot of money on the lower G-blocks selling our parts. As for the preparations, I understand it was your first big race. Mistakes happen. The important thing is correcting them and ensuring they don't happen again."

"We'll be ready next time." There was a slight pause as he calculated his next move. "Can I expect HEILO-Technologies support?"

He laughed lightly. "You don't worry about that. Just keep those machines in top condition and keep those Racers fresh. We'll write the checks."

"Thank you."

"You have a nice day now."

"You too." Gently, Sesshomaru rested the phone back on the receiver. Once more, he folded his hands together, placing them against his forehead. Sitting in silence, he finally allowed himself a sigh of relief. This wasn't the result he had been expecting, but he would take this stroke of luck. Whether it was Inuyasha's skill or just plain luck, he had given the team the rolling start it would need. They weren't in the clear yet. They never really would be. That came with this particular line of work. Things could be worse. Things could still get worse. But today, they were safe. He turned on his small desk light, illuminating his small work area. Sesshomaru could use computers as well as anyone, but he still preferred paper. Running his finger across the desk calendar he found the date of their next scheduled race. Two weeks. They had two weeks to prepare. This time they would be ready. He would make sure of it. Until then, he had more phone calls to make. With a newfound surge of confidence, he selected the next corporation on this list. Their biggest support was behind them. Now it was time to ensure the smaller ones followed.

"Tell me, are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?"

"Mom _please_," Inuyasha groaned. His injuries seemed like nothing compared to his headache. "Just calm down."

"Calm down? _Calm down?_" She was livid with rage. It was only a matter of time before the nurses would step in. "You know how worried I get when you race and you go off and pull a stunt like that! Just look at you!" Her hands shot out in front of her, gesturing to his body as if he hadn't noticed his own injuries. Inuyasha's gaze moved over to Kikyo in a silent plea for help. She responded by retreating deeper into the shadows of the room, arms crossed protectively over her chest. After living with Hideki so long, she knew better than anyone not to get between their mother on her warpath. Her voice was suddenly calm, her fingertips pressed against her forehead as she bowed her head. "I swear you two are doing this on purpose."

Inuyasha sighed knowing the inevitable guilt trip that was sure to come. "Racing is the safest it has ever been. There are still risks, but there are risks in every job."

She glared at him. "No other job straps you to a machine going over three hundred so you can beat on each other purely for the sake of others enjoyment."

"No, but it's what I do."

She looked flabbergasted. "Jesus, it almost sounds like you _want_ to do this."

His fists clenched tightly. The pain seemed distant thanks to the medication. "I do."

His mother's humorless laugh filled the room. "You've got to be joking. Maybe I should ask the doctors to run some scans on your head. Your body obviously wasn't the only thing shaken up."

"When I was out there racing today…" He stared up at the ceiling. "I felt something, something I've never felt before."

"You've raced countless times before."

"Yes, but never like this." He struggled to find words to describe the way it felt. He had finally felt the sunlight his brother's shadow had robbed from him. For the first time in his life, he had been given a teasing taste of victory. To look back now was to see the bland life that had trapped him. Retreating back into its chilling embrace was out of the question. He had seen victory. He craved to take it for his own. No longer would he be satisfied behind his brother. _If he wants me behind him, he's going to have to fight me for every step._

There was a long silence, his mother studying him. She did not look pleased at all. "You think that just because you almost won that makes you one of them?"

"I _am_ one of them."

"You aren't and you never will be! You were lucky today. Luck may carry you now, but sooner or later, it abandons you." Her voice lowered. "Just like it did your father." Before he could say anything, she spun on her heels and stormed out.

Inuyasha sank back into his bed, mentally exhausted. She didn't understand him, she couldn't understand. How could she? No one ever looked down on her. She had no idea what it was like living under a shadow, robbed of every desire. She could never know the feeling of liberation of freeing yourself from the veil that had hidden you away.

"You handled that well," Kikyo whispered as she stepped out of the shadows. She was smiling. "I'm proud of you." Hearing that, nothing else seemed to matter.

**It's been awhile since I last updated. I haven't been in much of a mood to write lately. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long.**

**Thanks everyone who left a review. I appreciate you taking the time to write them.**


End file.
